conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Keva/Dictionary
This is the concise Keva-English dictionary. A ađađah: swim on back ađađesen: lie on back ađađitesen: fall backwards ađalat: pacify; soothe; calm ađases: back and forth; to and fro; travel back and forth ađat: deals to him/her; distribute (playing) cards to ađaves: flounder ađenje: worse ađenjes: worse ađet: form eddy; back water eddy ađevas: freckled face ađeves: say goodbye ađo: goodbye; always; each time; every time ađođeđises: imitate the sounds of a squirrel ađođes: squirrel ađom: sand; beach sand ađomahan: prayer; religion; story; news; report; message; discussion ađomaje: talk to each other; discuss; negotiate ađomas: pray ađomeđat: pray for; pray for ađomovat: tell to; report ađon: blanket; cane; staff; walking stick ađonkevat: provide clothing; clothe; provide household goods ađonkomen: strawberry ađoses: pace back and forth ađotezek: walk back and forth; kick back and forth; go in and out ađotezekovat: walk back and forth; kick back and forth ađovahan: story; tale ađoveđoveje: meet on water''(by canoe); come together ''(by rowboat) ađoves: tell story ađovevat: tell story to ađoveveno: storyteller aeđes: deal ah: and ahalađevemat: says it in English; speak English to ahalađevises: speak the English language Ahalađevo: English person; Englishman ahanđeves: observe Sunday Ahanđevom: Sunday ahanđevote: week ahatapas: half·witted ahatapes: half intoxicated; somewhat intoxicated ahate: half ahavekalat: hide; conceal ahavekat: hide; conceal ahjekate: shade ahopes: hidden and sitting ahote: hidden; hidden area ahovohomvases: make turn; veer off ahovohomvaz: make turn; veer off ahovohonhe: at bend; at turn ahtankeah: half·full (dry ingredient) ahtankis: half·full (dry ingredient) ahtapah: midnight ahtape: half·filled (with liquid) ahtapes: half·filled (with liquid) ajases: gone for good; unable to return ajejes: small ajejijes: tiny; very small ajejis: tiny; very small ajekunis: bleed to death ajelases: be a hinderance; hinderance; in the way ajelaz: hinderance; in the way ajelesen: lie in way ajemat: make speechless; outtalk ajente: unable to stop crying ajepuven: have much more than ajepuvenaje: have much more than ajermes: unable to stop laughing ajermortenkevi: grain of rice ajerpes: sit in way ajerpokove: stands in way ajerpokoves: stand in way; hinderance ajerte: in the way; hinderance; in an odd place ajes: small ajeskopelahan: bandage ajeskopelat: bandage ajeskoper: bandage ajetoh: out of breath (as a result of a tantrum); out of breath ajijolat: encourage ajijotoh: encourage (lifestyle); encourage (virtue); encourage (behaviour) ajilur: better than ajiluses: better than ajismos: black duck ajohjijes: tiny in girth; slender; thin ajohjis: small in girth; slender; thin akađevalat: hire akađevatoh: hire; to pay for the use of; lease akađeves: enlist; sign up aketemes: cry; weep aketemulat: cause to cry akivas: wrinkled (of head and neck) akivate: wrinkle akvalat: untie akvases: become untied akvatoh: untie akvaz: become untied ala: that; there ala tet: way over there alađoves: wade about alae: shirt alaeah: wear a shirt alaemes: have a shirt alah: swim about alahami: snowshoe alahtekes: sail about alalat: go around with; go out with alaluve: float around; float about; dance about alaluves: float around; float about; dance about alamat: look around for alamez: mass alankovalat: peddle about; sell alankovas: shopping alankovetoh: peddle about; sell alankuses: peddle; sell alapelahan: knapsack; carrier alapelavenkevi: stretcher; briefcase alapes: look about; look around alasemas: walk around with light; use a light alases: go about alasontekes: wade through snow alat: look around for alatejases: scurry about; bustle about; walk about alatoh: have it with you; carry with you alaven: cloth alavi: pea alavolalat: carry on back; carry around alavolat: carry on back; carry around alavoles: carry on back; carry around alaz: go about; spread around (as sickness) alazmes: relax; rest alazmulat: rest; allow or give rest alazmutekes: take break; take rest alekevo: clothing; clothes; garments alezekat: feel around for alezhopat: have in mouth; chew alezhot: chew aliđoves: go about bent over; go about bent over with buttocks up; go about with buttocks stuck out alipoloves: ride horseback alo: cloud alohoman: grape alohomanahse: grape vine alolat: guide (by boat) alosoleves: have measles alosor: measles alotases: hint; insult; throw; guide (by boat); fishing guide alovalat: find unsatisfactory alovamat: find unsatisfactory in appearance; find unattractive alovasases: shadow; fade in and out of view; appear and disappear alovat: find the appearance unsatisfactory; find unattractive alovatoh: find unsatisfactory alukvalat: follow around; accompany alukvat: follow around; accompany alulat: row about alusah: lean tissue; lean meat alusas: skinny; lean aluveah: become cloudy; cloud up alza: glide around; float about; fly about amađas: act foolish amalamat: looks weak; appears inadequate amalat: looks weak; appears inadequate amaleđes: crochet; fancy knitting amaliđes: carve; whittle amalisat: carve; wittle amaliz: carve; wittle amapas: have mental deficiency; retarded amapezmas: act foolishly amarđes: whittle; jig sawing amarđoves: raccoon amarkas: dance amarkevahan: dance amarluvalat: decorate amarluvat: decorate amartahalat: decorate amartahatahan: decoration; design amartahatoh: decorate amartahavikaz: embroidered; mixed design amartahiđes: embroider amartahisat: sew a design on; embroider amartahiz: embroider amasapes: far·sighted amase: far amasejes: quite far; some distance amases: silly; foolish amazakinat: weaken; torture; deprive ameken: rub with rubbing compound; massage with rubbing compound amekenat: rub with rubbing compound amekenoses: rub on self amekensote: massaging oil; rubbing compound amenzođe: somewhat rational; partly sane amepolat: rub ameposes: rub it on; rub against amepotoh: rub amesezekovapovah: slightly muddy water; somewhat muddy liquid amezek: retrieve; return from getting it amezekovat: retrieve; return from getting amike: bit cold; somewhat cold; bit cold; somewhat cold amikes: bit cold; somewhat cold amilur: sort of good; somewhat good amiluses: sort of good; so·so; somewhat precious amipezetahanas: slightly deaf; somewhat hard of hearing amis: silly; foolish; becoming metally ill amises: slightly warm; somewhat warm amite: slightly warm; somewhat warm amlakeđatas: add milk (to tea, coffee or drink) amlakeđoh: milk container; milk bottle; milk pitcher amlakeđome: butter amlakes: milk amnah: not yet (takes negative verb) amo: bee amos: yes (in contradicting negative statement); necessarily so amospa: must; have to; necessary amovesose: beehive amveđađes: first person; first one amveđas: first one; oldest one amveđi: first one; first one amvez: first; first time; in the past Amvez Elokotem: Monday; first work day anahan: checker anahan vikases: checkered; checked anahan vikaz: checkered anahani: checker board anankevi: checker game anape: lean·to anapekan: lean-to; brush camp anapevo: by the side; beside anapo: on one side; a side anas: play checkers anavte: cheap in price; inexpensive anavtes: not paid much; cheap in price; inexpensive anđe: unfortunate; too bad anđetermat: feel sorry for; feel bad about anđetet: regret; feel bad about aneađeđođo: female penitent; female who sacrifices; female saint; female missionary; nun aneađeno: penitent; one who sacrifices; missionary aneađolat: punish; make do penance aneamuves: suffering for past wrongs; punishment for past wrongs anemat: talk about; report on anhađapo: cormorant anhavanjis: spoon anjah: spread on anjahalat: smeer anjahamas: spread on; smeer anjahamovat: spreads something for him; smeers something for him anjahamu: colors smeared together; mix of colors anjahamuses: colors smeared together; mix of colors anjaharses: smeer something on self anjahat: spread on; smear on anjahtoses: dab self with perfume; sprinkle self with powder anjemohpes: stuck anjemohte: stuck anjemohtesen: caught and stuck anjemohtez: caught and stuck anjemohvalat: stuck inside of hole (pipe); stuck and laying down anjemohvases: stuck; unable to move anjemohvatoh: cause to be stuck anjepes: tipsy ankamat: look at; view ankanses: look at self; examine self ankansotei: mirror; looking glass ankat: look at; view ankonalat: cover; encase; enclose ankonatoh: cover; encase; enclose ankot: take care of; care for; look after; bring up; raise ankovalat: give additional amount; give extra ankovatahan: supplement; extra; something extra; a little extra ankovatoh: adds additional amount; adds extra ankovovi: fur anot: talk about; relate what happens; confess ansahtahsa: floor ansalases: do wrong; go wrong ansalaz: go wrong ansalemat: insult ansaleves: angel ansamo: shad antakoves: black man; black person; African-Canadian person antakovesves: black woman; African-Canadian woman antasoh: ledge; cliff; slate anvivat: take care of; care for; look after; bring up; raise anzađe: delicate anzađetermat: unsure of its safety anzađetet: unsure of it's safety anzamas: hear about vaguely; hear about partly anzat: hear vaguely; hear portion anzatavpes: unsafe position anzatavte: unsafe; unsafe position anzođat: overhear ap: again; repeat ap ite: another apađokvalat: follow back apađokvat: follow back apađos: inshore; short distance offshore apahsa: sea; off shore Apahtokevas: European apajases: come back; return apajaz: come back; return apajeah: result of; outcome; return; comeuppance; penalty; reward apajiđalat: reconcile; take back apajiđatoh: take back apajihvamaje: reunite apakemat: send back apaket: send back apankeđat: pays apankeđovi: payment apanket: pay for apanketatem: pay day apapah: returning tide apape: rope; fishing line apapis: thread; twine; string aparhahames: chipmunk; ground squirrel aparkas: walk back; stride back apatat: hit back; win back; send back apate: win it back apatemas: win back a loss apatesen: spring back apatez: spring back apatoses: break even ape: net; fishnet apeah: using a net; fishing with a net apemes: have net apeponses: spend winter; pass winter apetah: rises (as dough); swell; bloated; proof (dough) apetapove: waterlogged apetapoves: waterlogged apetas: bloated; swell; rises (as dough) apetatahan: baking powder; baking soda; rising agent; yeast; leavening apezetanevse: marten apiđat: change diaper apijelo: skunk apijelutat: skunk (in a game like cribbage) apijis: mouse Apinajes: February apis: fish with net apisiđat: forgive; pardon; overlook offense apohates: woodpecker apohomate: assistance; help apohomatem: assistance; help; assisting time; helping time apohomovat: help; assist apotazakalat: turn upside down apotazakatoh: turn upside down apotazakeah: flip; flip over; flip back apotazakis: fall back; flip over apotazakivalat: turn over (using a tool) apotazakivat: turn over (using a tool) apotazatesen: flip backwards; flip over apovalat: thaw; warm apovatoh: thaw; warm apuje: soon; after a while apujen: warm up by using body apujenat: warm up by using body apusat: warm up by applying heat; warm up by using body heat apuz: warm up arđes: go about to beg; go about to collect donations arđovas: make sound of footsteps arhohve: float about arhohves: float about arjas: stagger; stumble about arkenđes: walk softly; tiptoe about; sneak about arkopes: sit about Arman: German armanđevo: overseas person arnahanat: wooden handle; axe handle arnantođes: feel way around (as blind man) arpa: really! (emphatic particle); completely!; totally! arpa jekavo: all gone! arpa mo: not even (takes negative verb form) arpađojis: small boy; young boy arpađoz: young man; unmarried man arpat: mouths; gums arpatođes: be a boy arpatos: boy arsa: some arsen: glide about; float about; fly about arsomat: have control of; own arsomuvas: flee; escape arsoses: boss; boss; supervise; direct; oversee arsosote: authority; self-determination arsot: own arsotahan: posession; personal property; owned thing arta: have in mouth; to eat artahanat: walk about on leash; go about holding hands as: that; mince; cut into small pieces asalat: reduce the size of; make smaller asamajalat: do fancily; do elegantly asamajatoh: do fancily; do elegantly asamaje: fancy; elegant; overly fussy asamate: fancy asapas: have small head asarhivajijes: have tiny eyes; have small eyes asarhivas: have small eyes asarhunas: have small mouth asat: mince; cut into small pieces asatoh: make smaller asaz: cut into small pieces; minced ase: on the other side; in the next room aseđes: small stitch knitting; fine·weave aseket: instigate; stir up trouble; goad; incite asemat: stir up; egg on; instigate; goad; incite asesapekes: crawl over asesases: go over something asesekes: throw over asetas: have small feet asetatekes: revenge; reciprocate; pay back asetelolat: reply; answer back asetemat: reply; answer asezepes: over; across asezete: over; across asezhonas: have small nose; have narrow nose ashatekes: chop kindling; split to make thinner asi: other room; other side asijas: have small buttocks asisat: reduce the size by sewing; alter to smaller size asitnas: have small hands; have small paws asiz: to make smaller by sewing; alter to smaller size by sewing asma: right at; exactly asohomađoves: wade across in water asohomah: swim across asohomapekes: crawl across asohomases: cross over asohomaz: cross over asohomipes: run across asohomizmalat: push across asohomizmatoh: push across asohomohtesen: fall across asohomohtez: fall across asohomotahan: ferry; boat asohomutekes: ferry across asohonekatas: skinny legged; slim legged; thin legged asoses: boss; boss; supervise; direct; oversee asotekan: doll; gift; present atahanes: starve atahat: stay permanently atajis: unable to release a hold atapah: wind up; turn atapahat: wind up; turn atapekijes: turkey ater: just now; a while ago atesen: stuck atez: stuck atezetoh: cause to get stuck; stuck atezmat: cause to get stuck atinases: work hard; strain; laborious; work to limit atinaz: work hard; laborious; work to the limit atlamalat: smother; block off air from atlamatoh: smother (fire); block off air from atlame: stuffy; suffocate atlames: suffocate atlansen: lose breath (in gale) atlovas: hold breath atohvađekes: fish for trout atohvaso: trout atohves: lean (by holding on to something) to walk; use for balance atpokoves: unable to move while standing from standing too long atzhah: lock up; lock in atzhamovat: lock out; lock in atzhat: lock up; lock in atzhatat: lock up; lock in; lock out with quick motion or accidentally atzhate: lock up; lock in; lock out with quick motion or accidentally atzhin: key avađevat: awkward in handling; inexperienced in handling; incompetent in operating; incompetent in handling avahin: crooked knife avamelases: plays poorly avanahis: incapable; not able to do avane: awkward; inexperienced; incapable of doing; lacks ability avanejes: awkward one; unskilled one avanevzkes: fishes poorly; unskilled fisherman avankerjes: read poorly avanluves: unskilled worker; works poorly avanot: operate poorly; handle poorly; handle awkwardly avantađalat: forget about avantađat: forget about avantases: forget avealosen: encircled with halo aveđo: seldom; only once in a while avejejes: scarce; rare avejes: scarce; rare avezen: hat avna: instead avte: road; trail avtekes: make road; clear path; charge fee avtes: on salary; being paid; cost avtis: path; trail azađokovom: church azak: meet azakajas: walk with a limp; limp azakases: limp azakatesen: limp azakevat: causing hurt; aggravate azakom: six; six (in counting) azakom tesezekah: sixty; sixty (in counting) azakot: harm; bother; annoy; disturb azakovat: come across; meet; encounter azakulapases: turns head around to look; turn head around azate: chop small azhađavo: steel azhapantis: beginner; rookie; amateur azlan: low·bottomed wagon azlaz: slab (of wood) azmaneđes: is a soldier azmanez: soldier aznape: shoelace; shoestring aztapokovalat: stand aside aztapokovatoh: stands it aside aztar: finished eating Đ đahan: ball đahanat: baseball bat đajikes: throw out đalat: tiresome; frustrate; tired of; take outside or let out đapes: look out (from inside) đarhalat: take out in the open; remove from đarhatesen: dislocated; popped out; fall out đarhatez: dislocated; popped out; fall out đarhatezetoh: shake out; dislocate đarhatezmat: shake out; dislocate đarhatoh: take out of; remove from đarhe: dislocated đarheah: bulge out; spill out, stick out, or protrude đarhis: bulge out; spill out, stick out, or protrude đas: play baseball; play ball đatar: eat out; eat in restaurant đatas: sweeten his/her food; sweeten his/her drink; use snuff; chew tobacco đatejemat: drag out đatejetoh: drag out đatekes: tiresome; boring; pest đatezekovat: chase out đatoh: take or put out đavalis: grasshopper đave: day; daylight đaves: sound loud; talk loudly đavez: rain hat đavi: chewing tobacco; snuff đavitezekovat: kick out đavuvas: long·haired (of man) đe: lonesome đeahan: dye đekeah: curve outward đekes: throw out; toss away đeket: throw out; toss away đekis: curve outward Đelevom: Christmas Day; Christmas time đepes: slouched over; hunched over; hung or drooped over đer: almost đet: narrows đete: slouched over; hunched over; hung or drooped over đetez: candy đevo: female fowl đevoje: so many years old; have such age đevses: move out; vacate đezeđove: break up (through action of water) đezeđoves: break up (through action of water) đezekalat: break; break in (horse) đezekatoh: break đezekeah: shred; come apart; break up đezekenalat: rip or tear apart đezekenatoh: rip or tear apart đezekis: come apart; break up; shred đezekohses: break up (in fire); come apart (in fire) đezekohte: break up (in fire) đezetames: destroy by gnawing; break up by gnawing đezetat: pound or hack to bits đezete: pound or hack to bits đezetezetoh: smash đezmos: female dog; bitch đinas: ill; listless; feverish đioh: female mammal đipahat: married out (off the community) đis: go outside; exit; become impatient; frustrated; bored; fed up đit: deformed or crippled hand or arm đitezekovat: kick out đitnas: have deformed or crippled hand or arm đizmalat: push out đizmas: tired of waiting đizmatoh: push out đođat: lonesome for đohpes: stick out đohte: stick out đojis: little daughter! (term of affection for child) đolames: exhale đoman: beech nut đomose: beech tree đon: cranberry đopen: pint dipper; cup đosate: house extension; porch; shed đot: lonesome for đote: window đotezekovat: awaken abruptly; wake suddenly (by sudden movement); wake suddenly (by making loud noise) đovahan: marker; blaze (on tree) đovalat: wake up đovatin: letter (alphabet); symbol; mark đovezetahan: yeast đovezmon: pillow; cushion đovinat: wake up by repetative action đovis: wake up; awaken đoz: daughter! girl! (term of affection) đukvalat: follow out or outside đukvat: follow out or outside E eađo: forever eđahmas: beg; ask for favor eđape: twitch eđe: radiates heat; give heat eđeah: leftover; remainder eđeahan: dye eđes: lie; sneeze; beg favor; request; radiate heat; give heat eđevas: have freckles; freckled eđevate: freckle eđevote: sweat eđi: maple tree; hard rock maple; sugar maple eđis: leftover; remainder eđohon: lie eđojer: maybe; perhaps eđokođi: scapular eđovezmes: rest head on ee: yes ejahanjetezmas: wear out shoe''(s)'' on one side ejahjepes: squat ejelalat: have no control; in no position to do otherwise; unable to help or assist ejelatoh: in no position to change; unable to help; have no control over ejepeve: easterly breeze ejilakojen: head turned away ejilalat: take away ejilamuvis: fade away ejilases: go away ejilatejases: scoot; go away quickly ejilatoh: take away ejilekes: throw away ejilevses: move away; change place of residence ejilizmahalat: shove away ejilizmalat: push away ejilizmatoh: push away ejirtat: strike or drive away; hit away; shoo away ejirte: drive it away; hit it away; beat it away ejohjemat: interrupt (in conversation) ekađeves: race; win a race ekađevezme: racer; race horse ekah: arrive ekalat: protect; defend; fight for; take side of; favor; release; let go; place; put ekaneđeno: racer; horse racer ekas: arrive ekat: protect; defend; fight for; take side of; favor ekatahalat: plant; sow ekatahan: cultivated field; cultivated land; garden; yard ekatahat: plant; sow ekatahevat: sow for; plant for ekataho: plant; put in garden; sow ekatoh: place; put ekekves: fall sick; in heat (said of dog); lose mind suddenly ekemat: count; recite; read eken: fertilize ekenat: fertilize ekenin: manure; fertilizer eker: occasionally; once in a while ekerjes: read eket: recite; read ekomatoh: anchor ekome: anchored ekomes: anchored elađo: playing card elađođat: prepare for; get ready for elađolat: pack for; prepare for; get ready for elađot: prepare for; get ready for elađoves: wade in water towards elah: swim toward elahalat: hurl; throw toward (ball); let's go of elahaz: fly toward elaheđes: hollering elahpelat: hang a cloth to cover; shield or conceal (with drape) elahper: shield or conceal (with drape) elahpes: spread out (bedsheet) elahpolat: bind; lace elahpotekes: bind; lace elahpotoh: bind; lace elahsen: fly toward; flying to elahte: spread out (blanket) elahtoh: fling; throw toward elajes: get ready; prepare; pack elakepolat: to cut with a saw elakitoh: cut with a saw elalat: take or bring toward; take to; bring to; adjust; reset elamat: sight; look over; examine elamoves: ladle out; dish out the food elanhalat: fold elanhate: beat (ash) into strips elanhatez: shimmer (heat); flap in breeze elanhatoh: fold elanheejes: stomach wall of a cow; tripe elankolaje: pile elankotohro: piles things; stacks things elankuses: go somewhere to peddle; go somewhere to sell elapahtat: splash; squirts elapahte: splash water on; spray on; squirt on elapahtezetekes: cast (fishing line); mark (with a chalk line) elapahtezmat: casts a line (as in fishing); mark (with a chalk line); throw a line; splash someone elapahtoses: splash oneself; spray oneself elapalat: splash with holywater; to use for the first time''(slang); bless '''elapatoh': bless using holywater; to use for the first time''(slang); bless '''elapenses': feeling one's body; massage one's self elapes: looking towards; looking at elapetesen: glance at elapojen: lean head toward elarhe: tunnel; long hole elasontekes: wade through the snow towards; wade through the snow towards by foot elat: look over; examine elatar: eat elate: walk toward with a cane; walk toward with a crutch elatejases: scoot over; go over quickly; walk over quickly; rush toward elatejemat: drag toward; pull toward elatejetoh: drag over; drag toward; pull to elatoh: make tracks toward; leave footprints to; take toward; bring toward; adjust; reset elavles: lug or carry toward (on back) elazakalat: point it towards; passes it towards; offers it to elazakatoh: point towards; pass towards elazna: hand over; hold in the direction of elaznat: hand over (bottle); holds in the direction of elazzmuves: curl up and go to sleep; reposition during sleep; lie down for a nap; lie down for a rest eleah: goes eleat: make; build; making eleđahan: knitting eleđalat: braid; knit (sweater) eleđat: braid; knit eleđes: knit; weave; braid eleđoves: paddle toward elekalat: spread out elekepelaves: to drape elekes: throw; release; play (a game); run (for office) eleketoh: raffle (off) elekeves: king; king in deck of-cards elekeviđo: queen; queen in deck of -cards elekolat: lay out (rug); spread out elekotoh: lay out; spread out elekovah: have grain (as of wood) elekovalah: liquid dripping down from an opening; leaks elekovalas: dripping down from; leaks elekoves: have grain elekunis: bleed profusely; bleed heavily elemes: laugh elenđat: singing it elenesekunis: bleed down elenheveses: rush over; scoot over; go toward on foot elentoh: sing elepolat: rub; stroke; pet elepotoh: rub toward; push toward; brush toward; rub; stroke; pet eletađalat: depend on; count on; trust eletađat: depend on; count on; trust eletases: depend on; count on eletermat: expect; suspect eletet: expect; suspect; think eletoh: create; make elevezetoh: talk elezeđat: disobey elezet: disobey elezhalat: make limber; massage; put back in place (as joint) elezhanapekatoh: cast on in knitting; cast off in knitting; weave base of basket elezhatoh: put back in place (as joint); limber; massage elezmases: change position (while lying) eliđas: have a beard; have a mustache eliđat: sew for eliđes: sew elihamulat: roll; slide elihamutoh: slide elijomovat: bent over towards; turn buttocks toward elimis: boiling elipes: rush toward elipetekes: make basket splints; pound ash eliptah: smoke; smoke drifts toward; smoke; steam eliptas: smoking; steaming elipuves: stagger toward elis: goes elisat: sew elitokones: spend the night; pass the night elivalat: scoop it towards; push towards elivat: push it toward; pry toward eliz: sew elođat: impersonate; imitate elođatames: spit elođes: knead dough elohnemas: have bad breath elohomohvalat: wrap (as gift) elohomohvatahan: wrapping paper elohomohvatoh: wrap (as gift) elohonkeat: fit handle on elohosen: lying stretched out; lie prone elohoz: laid out (pipe); cook; bake elohsat: cook elohses: cooking; sun-bathing elohte: cooking elohtezetoh: fell (pipe) towards; push down towards elohtezmat: fell (tree) toward; push down toward elohvalat: reposition lengthwise; place or put in proper position lengthwise; straighten out lengthwise; lay down elohvatoh: lay down; reposition lengthwise; place or put in proper position lengthwise; straighten out lenghtwise elokovat: work for elolaje: take in groups; move elolat: give a task; ask to do something elovat: resemble elovevalat: fool; trick eloveves: quick·tempered elovevinat: incites to wickedness; causes to be wicked elovevis: crazy elovimases: take oath; swear; make pledge elovimasote: oath; pledge elujen: bent''(at waist)'' gaping toward; lean toward; crane toward elukvalat: follow to; follow toward elukvat: follow to; follow toward elutoh: carry toward on back; carry toward on shoulder elutolat: carry on back; carry on shoulder''(s)'' toward eluvalat: repair; prepare; fix; point at eluvat: work; make work; repair; fix; point at eluve: operating; work; point toward; leaning toward eluves: something gets stuck in throat; choke (food); point toward; operates; work eluvetoh: use it to work elzemalat: lay down elzemases: lie down emalat: stick (needle) into; pierce; embed into; take home; take onward emapejes: carrot emapes: sit (set) forefront; be at forefront; located at forefront emapokoves: stand at the forefront emate: is (set) at forefront; in front ematejalat: convey onward; drive home (in vehicle) ematejatoh: driving onward; convey home (in vehicle) ematoh: stick it into; pierces it into; embed in; take onward; take home emavolalat: carry home; carry onward emavolat: carry home on back or shoulder''(s); carry onward on back or shoulder(s)'' emaz: stick into; pierce; embed into eme: penetrate into; pierces into; embedded in emeah: goes home; goes onward emejepes: sit facing the other direction; sit with back turned emejete: set faceing the other direction emekeah: falling of the tide; receding (tide) emekemat: send home emeket: send home emekot: treat badly; abuse emekotekes: treat badly; abuse emepeđas: in process of entering; entering towards emes: stick into; pierces into; embedded in emet: flow away emevatar: eat disgusting food; eat in a disgusting manner; messy eater emeve: act improperly; act disgustingly emevivat: treat badly; abuse emezhapes: topless; naked on upper body emezhases: strip self nude emezhatesen: strip dance; stripped quickly emezhe: naked; bare emezholat: undress; strip naked emiđovalat: keep company; visit emiđoves: visit; stooped over facing away; bent over with buttocks up emijepes: sits backwards; reversed emijete: it sits backwards; reversed emis: goes home; goes onward emlames: gasp emlejis: glass tumbler emohtesen: stagger onward; stagger home emresitmas: hear a ghost; see a ghost; apparition of a spirit; spooked emrkas: walk onward; walk home emukvalat: follow onward; follow home emukvat: follow onward; follow home en: lose enahames: right·handed enahan: right side enat: lose enđen: flag enhađat: give a loan; lend enhađikes: gives loan or credit enhađiketoh: loan enhađiketohor: use to lend out; lend him/her/it out enhalat: halt; stop enhanate: beneath surface enhapes: standstill; stopped enhases: come to a stop enhate: at a standstill; stopped enhatoh: brings it to a stop enhaz: stop enhen: scissors; pair of scissors enjekapo: dirty water; used (scrubbing) water enjeki: dirt; garbage enkahan: measurement enkalat: measure; weigh enkat: scale; measure; weigh enkejes: caterpillar enkenkevi: measuring instrument enkes: scale; measure (pertaining to wood) enkevat: to scale''(pertaining to pulpwood or logs); to survey land '''enseko': hay; grass ensekovekate: hay field ensekovekes: make hay; collect sweet grass entat: hammer in; drive in; embed in ente: drive in; hammer in; embed in entejen: inch; thumb entesan: youngest child born in a family; youngest born; last born child entesen: stick into (unassisted); sticks into (when going along); penetrates by falling; pierces; embeds itself entez: sticks into (unassisted); sticks into (when going along); penetrates by falling; pierces; embeds itself entezekatar: eat fussily; finicky eater; fussy eater entezekes: conceited; arrogant; vain; snobbish entezekovat: chase onward; chase home entezetoh: throw to penetrate into; stick into by force entezmat: throw to penetrate into; stick (knife) into by force entezme: snake entoh: lose entohvalat: worship entohvat: worship epađepes: set against something epađete: set against something epah: warm liquid epahseje: warm (as in milk); luke warm epakopokove: standing in contact with; standing leaning against something epakopokoves: standing in contact with; standing leaning against something epakvizmalat: push him/her against something epakvizmatoh: push it''(sofa)'' against something epalat: seat epases: sit down epeđekes: go to seek a woman epeđes: is a woman epeđezme: womanizer; woman-chaser epes: sitting; seated; placed; located; woman epeteđes: becomes a young woman; menarche; enter womanhood epeteđohamises: act like young (unmarried) woman epetejis: young girl epetez: young woman; unmarried woman epetohses: groan; make moans epezetames: using a piece of food dipped in epinat: make bread; bakes bread epines: bakes bread epohe: slightly warm epone: below; downstairs eputahanas: have heartburn er: too; also erđekate: aboriginal community; Native village (reserve); first nations community erđepe: native paddle erđovi: run toward erhe: coiled erhes: coiled erjah: spread; smear erjahat: spread erjohvalat: put right side up; place in order; set straight; settle erjohvatoh: put right side up; place in order; set straight; settle erke: cause soreness from sitting too long; cause body part to be sore (from being on it); temporarily misshapen by pressing against erkeđekes: gather mushrooms erkeđes: plow up erkemat: send someone; send over; send there erken: hoe erkenđes: tiptoe over; sneak toward erkesohon: plow erket: send forth; send over; send there erketekes: hoe; loosen soil with hoe erketo: mushroom erkez: till; plow up''(ground)'' erkođes: to climb erkojen: face toward erkomiđat: call out (for assistance) erkopases: change position while sitting erkotalat: pour on; pour into; pour toward erkotatas: pour a drink for self erkotatoh: pour on; pour into; pour toward ermarhejis: small hole ermarhi: hole ermujen: bent towards something but away from speaker; bent away from; turned away from ernem: besides; too; very; even ernjohte: spread of food; setout (as table) ernkalat: carry or pack on shoulder toward ernkat: carry or pack on shoulder toward ernkes: carry to on shoulder erpaniz: drifted up against; drifts (usually snow) erpelat: to send by rope or cable erper: send toward by rope or cable erpeson: anchor erpesotolat: bundle up (with scarf); wrap erpokovases: stand into position; change position while standing erpovalat: want there erpovat: want there ersahatoh: cock (gun); set (trap) ersen: construct or build with brick or cement blocks ersenat: construct or build with brick or cement blocks ersomat: sentence; make a decision about; place a judgment ersomuvas: flee toward ersot: judge; make a decision ersotahan: trial; decision making ersotekes: give orders; make decision; plan ertađes: cut strips''(for basket making); cut strips '''ertahađevalat': prepare; organize; get ready (hunting or fishing); set up ertahađevat: prepare; organize; set up ertahah: spray; shoot toward ertahalat: laying something long along a path; wind toward; string to; extend to; drag toward; chase toward ertahatoh: string toward; drag toward; wind toward ertaheah: something long lying along a path; wind toward; string to; extend to ertahees: something long lying along a path; wind toward; string to; extend to ertahtekes: weave; wire a message to ertalat: shut; close ertat: beat; strike; hit ertatoh: shut; close erte: beat on; strum; play''(musical instrument); hit; knock; leads to '''ertejalat': take by vehicle toward ertejatoh: take by vehicle toward ertejikes: slam shut ertekes: shut quickly ertemes: cry ertesen: where one got struck; where one got injured; beat or move rythmically; dance; shake ertez: beat or move rythmically; shake ertezekovat: chase toward; kick toward ertoh: make; build; earn erven: steer; directs ervenat: steer (by head); direct (by head) erveto: female animal; female mammal es: lost for right word; pausing to think; dye esahtes: stove esamoholat: give a drink to esanhavas: drink esat: send away; dismiss; banish; fire; heat; warm up; dye esekes: dig for clams esenkevi: fever esenkeviases: becomes feverish esentezek: pack down; stamp down esentezekovaje: pack down; stamp down esepolat: sharpen; file; grind esepotoh: sharpen; file; grind eses: feeling of hot body temperature; hot; ripe esetejalat: move backward esetejapekes: crawl backwards esetejases: move backwards esetejatoh: move it backwards esetejaz: moves backwards esetejepejases: enter backwards esipu: morning esipukovi: breakfast; item pertaining to morning; event pertaining to morning esipuno: tomorrow morning esipuvatarnkevi: item for breakfast; food for breakfast esipuvevorvo: morning train, boat, etc.; morning vessel esipuvis: early riser eskos: squash; pumpkin esns: indian agent esvemas: sob esves: hiccup etahan: dish; plate etahanokovom: china cabinet; cupboard etamat: ask for something of him/her; ask; request ete: be at; situated; placed; located; ripe; hot; hot temperature etejizmalat: push backwards etejizmatoh: push backwards etenat: catch up with etene: catch up with eto: perhaps; should? etohalat: leave in care of somebody; leave for safekeeping; temporarily custody etohat: leave in care of somebody; leave for safekeeping etohtalat: roast; bake; cook etohtases: roast etohtat: roast; bake; cook etohtes: roast; bake etorkomes: hold or carry something under arm evat: use; make use evejalat: immerse; dip into the water (or liquid) evejapalat: dip the head into the water (or liquid) evejatoh: immerse; dip into a liquid evekalat: loosen evekat: make use; needs evekatoh: loosen eveketoh: make use; need evekezekarses: stretch; loosen up bones and muscles evekezekatoh: break in; loosens evepes: loose evete: loose evik: write; mark down evikas: build house; make camp or dwelling evikeke: write evikekes: write evimovat: write a letter to; write to evit: mention; name evitat: mention; name evjolaje: transport evjotohor: transport evlamuses: be peaked; sickly in appearance; run down in appearance evlamvis: become peaked; become sickly in appearance; become run down evlanzan: tornado; gale; hurricane evlapeves: have a sad expression; look sad; look wan; look sickly evleđahan: poverty; hard times evleđeno: poor person; forlorn person evlejes: unfortunate; needy; poor; poor condition evles: poor; poor condition evnađapalat: confuse; drive crazy; make dizzy evnađapetesen: dazed from a fall; confused from a head injury evnađetesen: dizzy caused by a blow or fall; dazed caused by a blow or fall; confused caused by a blow or fall; dizzy caused by a lot of head movement evnađis: dizzy evnasases: misconduct; misbehave; act foolish evnaseah: gone awry; mixed up; topsy turvy; confused evnasemnaje: pick up in a disorganized way; pick in a muddled manner; choose in a jumbled way; pick up hurriedly evnasemnases: gather or pick up in a disorganized way; select illogically; choose in a random way; pick up hurriedly evnasemner: pick up in a disorganized way; select illogically; choose in a random way; pick up hurriedly evnasesen: lie awkwardly; lie in uncomfortable looking manner evnasis: confused; gone awry; mixed up; topsy turvy evne: blue; foggy evneah: turn blue; get foggy evo: use; make use evpazak: sit on evsađat: make threatening motion; feign threatening motion; lift hand in a threatening motion; raise fist in a threatening motion evsemat: joke; bluff; kid evsenpas: feign sleep; pretend to sleep evsetot: show off ez: heat; warm up; clam ezeđalat: set crooked ezeđatoh: do or make crooked ezeđe: crooked; uneven ezeđekatas: have clubfoot; clubfooted ezeđekes: crooked; uneven; dishonest ezeđopes: sit crooked ezeđosat: cut crookedly; cut unevenly ezeđote: set crooked ezeđoz: cut crookedly; cut unevenly ezeke: green; not dryed''(firewood); uncured; raw; uncooked '''ezekepat': wait; expect ezekepetoh: wait; expect ezekes: green''(of foliage); uncured '''ezekohses': undercooked; left untouched by fire ezekohte: undercooked; left untouched by fire ezekonenes: have dry tuberculosis ezekotezmat: he/she broke all but one; keep one unbroken ezepat: eat raw ezepe: leak ezepes: sit (or set) up high; high on drugs (slang); leak ezepises: use high·sounding language ezepokovalat: lie to ezepokove: stand tall; stand on higher plane ezepokoves: stand on higher plane; stand up high; hold high rank ezeporhe: deep hole ezet: eat raw ezetames: eat raw food ezete: sit (or set) high up ezetnekevi: cucumber; something to be eaten raw ezke: just like ezken: wild potato; ground nut; Indian potato ezkenahamose: wild raisin bush ezkermen: seed ezkertahan: valued and protected; precious; someone held dear; something animate held dear; something held dear ezmalat: wait for ezmas: await; wait; keep own space hot; maintain dwelling at a high temperature; have own place at high temperature ezmat: wait for; feed ezmohon: slime eztemos: ghost H halepes: shovel hoh: last fall honaso: person who lives common·law hono: next fall hopes: twin I i': present; be there; be there ''(sicknesses, days) '''imovat: give to; allow; permit imovetoh: give away inđikan: rafter; gable inkin: hook; fish hook irđii: pertaining to natives; belongs to first nations; of aboriginal; pertaining to natives; belongs to first nations; of aboriginal irđises: speak native language; speak aboriginal language; speak first nations language irđit: refer to something by its aboriginal name; refer to something in native language; refer to something in aboriginal language; refer to something in first nations language; say in native language iskin: well! ite: other; another; other thing itoses: yawn J jahalalat: rush; cause to do fast jahalases: rush; go fast; move fast jahalatoh: do fast jahale: quick; fast; fast; quick jahalepeasat: dry quickly (clothing) jahalepeaz: dry quickly (clothing) jahalines: illness progresses quickly jahalises: fast-speaker jahartat: finish off fast (in boxing, game or cards) jaharte: earn quickly; gather quickly; chop quickly jajekamuses: look healthy jajito: along the edge; at the edge jakeđekes: trap lobsters jakes: lobster jampohis: sommersalt japiveđat: wink japiveđes: winks jek: jack (in cards); Jack (name) je lea: even so!; even just; even if je mo: not even; not quite jeakevse: mink jealovevo: rascal jeansaleves: archangel jeđaha: sometimes jeđaheah: rusty jeđahis: rusty jeđes: bell jeđesjis: small bell; sleigh bell jeđesvat: steeple jeđevates: sand piper jeđeves: narrow jeđo: suddenly jekahahos: raven jekajis: irritable; uncomfortable jekan: city jekanjis: village; town jekapan: tide jekavete: inactive; dull; boring; quiet jekezetahanas: listen attentively; eavesdrop jelahami: make snowshoe tracks jelakepolat: mark (with a saw) jelakitoh: mark with a saw jelapahtat: make a mark; scratches jelapahte: make a mark on; scratches jelapalat: make scratch marks; scratches jelapateke: makes scratch marks; scratches jelapatekes: make scratch marks; scratches jelapatoh: makes scratch marks jelase: welcome; come in and sit down jelatoh: make footprints jele: injured; hurt jelohoz: blaze (with knife); blaze by cutting jelohsat: blaze (with knife); blaze by cutting jelohtat: blaze (with axe); blaze by hitting jelohte: blaze (with axe); blaze by hitting jelze: nick (with knife); nick by cutting jempeđes: milk (cow); wring out jempekenat: wring out; milk jempen: wring out jenjalat: squeeze; pinch jenjatoh: squeeze; pinch jeno: giant jenpes: sit quietly; sit calmly jente: quiet jepahalat: frighten jepalat: fear; afraid of jepaleaz: bishop jepalovejes: phobic; fearful person jepaloves: fearful jepases: afraid; scared jepat: fear; afraid of jepeskam: horned serpent jeporkovi: epilepsy jepujis: brook jer: also; and jerđes: mark with a knife; score with a knife jerpes: leave an impression; leave a mark jersat: nick with a knife jertases: marked (from a strike) jertat: make a mark''(by striking)'' jertaz: marked (from a strike) jerte: mark or scar on it (by beating or hitting); leaves an impression; leave a mark jesapeves: patron saint jesloveđape: wool; yarn jesloveđapei: woolen material; woolen material (as in socks) jeslovevjis: lamb jeslovevse: sheep jiđines: raisin jijemah: smell bad; stink jijemas: smell bad; stink jijis: bird jikatat: hew; dress; trim jikate: blaze; hew; dress; trim jikatekes: blaze; hew; dress; trim (wood) jikiloh: kettle; teakettle jikotekes: daydream jikovat: make uneasy; make tense jikpotahan: rake jikpotekes: rake jilomuvahan: rocking chair; cradle jim: man jimat: paddle; row jimes: row; paddle; growl jimoves: is a man jimovezme: man chaser; likes the company of men (usually refers to a woman) jimuđat: growl at jimuhamises: act like a man jimut: growl at jinaheni: clothing iron; iron jinikes: root (as pig) jinjiđes: become a young man; enter manhood (post puberty) jinjis: young man; unmarried man jipat: eat all; consume all jiposes: spend until broke jit: eat all of; finish consuming jito: perhaps; maybe; unless; hopefully jizeđat: listen to jizet: listen jojes: insect; crawling creature; bug jojijis: small insect; bug K kađaves: robin kađekes: hunt eels; catch eels kađeves: profit; gain; win; earn; gain weight kađevjis: kitten kađevse: cat kađovave: thunder kađovavo: thunder kahahos: crow kahalames: stop breathing kahalamis: out of breath kahalat: complete; finish; terminate; end kahaluves: finished working kahamases: stand up kahamaz: stands up; becomes erect kahame: stand kahames: stand kahamle: finished burning kahamles: finished burning kahan: door kahapeases: dried up; finished drying up; finished drying out; thoroughly dry kahapeate: dried up; thoroughly dry kahapejalat: hang up kahapejatoh: hang up kahatekes: finished doing something; finish a task kahatoh: complete; finish; finish a task; terminate; end kahavases: go by quickly kahaz: burn kaheah: comes to an end; finished; ended kahijejeat: know all about kahijitoh: know all about kahis: exhausted; come to an end; finished; ended kahisezekekeponah: so many years old kahisezekekeponas: so many years old kahiz: often; frequently; many times kahje: brittle kahjes: brittle kahka: wear out (clothing article) kahkovat: wear out (clothing article) kahmas: wear out clothes kahohses: burned through; finished cooking kahohte: burned through kahot: exhaust supply; use up kahpeđo: smelt kahsat: burn kahses: burn kahtaheah: end of trail; end of something linear kahtahees: the end of (a rope or string); end of something linear kahtat: finish striking or beating kahte: burn kahtezmas: wear out footwear kajamu: of mixed colors; unpleasant (ugly) color kajamuses: (ugly) unpleasant color kalemeves: observe lent Kalemevom: Lent kalevor: sleigh kamlames: breathe Kanata: Canada kanatiđiđes: young Canadian female Kanatiđiđo: Canadian woman kanatisiz: young Canadian male Kanatiz: Canadian kapeten: captain kar: one quarter (of time, etc.) karhvasis: sunset karkođi: hard cookie; hardtack; biscuit kas: eel kasalat: wipe off; erase kasapove: wash away; wash off kasapoves: wash away; wash off kasat: wipe kasatoh: wipe off; erase kato: but; for instance; what about?; what if?; in spite of katome: eelskin kavahtes: gooseberry kavahteskomose: gooseberry bush kavat: spruce tree kavazakalat: turn to opposite direction; turn around kavazakases: turns around kavazakatoh: turn it around kavazakaz: turns around kavazakekes: flip; turn it over quickly kavazakezmases: turn self over while in lying down; turn over in bed kavazakovit: say in reverse; say backwards kavazapah: reversing tide; reverses kavazapases: turn around while seated kavazzntesen: turn over quickly while prone; turn over quickly in bed kave: porcupine quill kavei: quill work; made of quills kaviđo: thorn; thistle kaz: wipe kazapnahan: one hundred; hundred (in counting) kazapnahaneponas: one hundred years old kazat: police officer kazateome: molasses keazapevo: since keđađat: inform; notify keđalat: brag about keđapemat: need for assistance; long for support; desire his/her help keđapet: seek help from; seek solace from; want for satisfaction; desires keđases: fend for oneself; help oneself keđat: brag about keđatekes: inform; do what is proper or correct keđatoh: do correctly or properly keđe: respectful; live according to proper upbringing; certain time; special; certain thing keđemat: advise; instruct; speak truthfully; speak frankly keđes: brag keđeve: full grown; mature keđevejes: thistle prickle; thistle Keđevekevekuz: August keđeven: full-grown; raise; rear keđevenat: grow; raise; adopt; rear keđevenin: adopted child keđeves: full grown; mature; becomes an adult keđo: to crow; holler; sing; mother; mom keđo onjanes: pregnant; expect baby keđohamises: act accordingly; behave appropriately; behave keđok: warmly dressed keđokerjes: read correctly; read properly keđokesen: expected to arrive keđoluves: work properly keđomases: learns keđomis: want to go home; intend to go home keđomovat: teach; demonstrate; make music for; entertain keđomoves: make music; play musical instrument keđopesolat: dress up warmly Keđor: Creator keđoses: sleepy keđosis: drowsy keđotelovat: purchase correctly; purchase appropriately; shoot accurately; shoot in the right place keđoter: purchase correctly; purchase appropriately keđotnonhovanes: want an alcoholic drink keđovalat: mark; number; alphabetize keđovat: mark; number; alphabetize keđovatekes: mark made to indicate a place; blaze keet: it is known; known keetapahte: drive in (as nail) keetekes: intelligent; knowledgeable keetoh: know about; know; have knowledge of; aware of kejeat: aware; know about; have knowledge of kejekeah: corner kejekovo: recently; short while ago kejemohpes: sits obstructing the way kejemohte: is obstructing the way kejikaz: corner closet; enclosed space in corner of room; corner kejohekes: lock up kejohin: bottle cover; lid; plug; cork kejohisat: sew up; sew shut; sew closed kejohiz: sew up; seam; sew shut; sew closed kejohpes: plugged; it is closed; blocked; shut kejohtat: plug up by pounding; shut by hammering; lock someone in; nail shut; close quickly; shut quickly; shut by pounding, hammering kejohte: plugged; blocked; closed; plug up by pounding; pound shut; nail shut kekahamises: ill·mannered keke: act indecent kekenamatenkevi: lesson; teaching material; book kekenamovat: teach kekenamoves: teach kekes: almost; soon kekis: drunk kekođes: godparent kekohpes: lie on top and across kekohte: lie atop; lie on top kekojeetesen: fall face first kekolođalat: put arms around shoulder; hug kekon: have; possess kekonases: kept (for safekeeping); held (for safekeeping) kekonat: have; possess kekonaz: held for safekeeping; kept for safekeeping kekones: spend the night; sleep over kekopalat: put on top; place atop kekopases: get on top of kekopes: sit on top kekopokoves: stand on the top kekote: on the top kekotesen: land on top; jump on top kekun: hilltop kekvi: run kelanzat: believe; obey; follow, as in beliving in something kelanzođat: believe someone; listen to kelapah: screw; fasten kelapahat: screw; fasten kelapahtat: tack something on; attach with nails; tack on with nails; stitch on or together temporarily kelapahte: tack something on; attach with nails; tack on with nails; stitch on or together temporarily kelekes: protect; guard; watch over kelevevi: your''(plural); yours(plural); your(plural); yours(plural)'' kelevo: you (plural) kelivat: protect; keep watch over; hold in safekeeping kelolat: speak to keloses: speak; talk kelot: request; ask for; guard; keep watch over; hold in safekeeping kelur: good; nice keluses: good; nice kelusijijes: very small and somewhat good kemamat: peek at; spy on; look at surreptitiously kemapes: peek; look on secretly kemat: peek at; spy on; look at secretly kemeneje: extinct; totally wiped-out through death kemermes: laugh to oneself; laugh secretly kemeter: win all; break all; destroy all kemetermat: honor; pay homage; respect kemetet: honor; pay homage; respect kemevezetoh: whisper kemevoves: talk in a low voice; speak or talk in a whisper kemis: sneak around kemohseje: all burned kemohter: all burned kemumat: steal from kemunalat: kidnap; steal kemunat: steal kemune: steal; cheat kemunes: steal; cheat kemuto: somewhat; a bit; sort of; stealthfully sort of ken: hold kenalat: decorate; trim (Christmas tree) kenamasote: education; lesson; knowledge; learning kenamatem: time of acquiring learning kenases: dress up kenat: hold; put aside kenatejases: strut on; proudly going kenatoh: decorate kenđes: walk quietly; tiptoe kenđohses: snore loudly keneses: dressed up keno: we; us''(inclusive)'' kenolat: dress; cloth kentelovat: shoot by ambush; ambush kentemes: cry secretly; cry silently kentezek: sneak up on kentezekovat: sneak up on kepatas: have hoarse voice kepe: blocked; plugged (of ear or nose) kepejohvalat: put the lid on; close; block; plug kepejohvatoh: put the lid on; close; block; plug Kepek: Quebec kepevez: dew; morning dew kepezetahanas: deaf kepinetohses: sounds nasal; sounds hoarse kepis: become hoarse kepises: speak huskily; speak hoarsely kepohamat: glance at; catch a glimpse kepohat: glance at; catch a glimpse kepohtelovat: graze (by shooting) kepohter: graze (by shooting) kerke: hold down with body weight; hold closed with body weight kerkovat: hold down with body weight kerpelat: tie up kerper: tie up kertahanat: hold by a leash; restrain (by leash or rope) kertahpelat: tie with a rope kertahper: tie it up with a rope kertat: put claim; put deposit on; retainer; down payment on kerte: put claim; deposit; retainer; down payment on kesahe: steep kesahes: steep kesahteas: have diarrhea kesalat: like; love; prompted; compel to do; motivate; cause; hurt kesalovejejes: burdock bur; burdock kesaloves: love kesartenkevi: act of love kesase: shine; bright kesases: shine; shines bright; bright kesat: like; enjoys; love kesatases: fixed; repaired; prepared kesataz: fixed; prepared kesate: bright kesatoh: fix; repair; able to; can; capable of kesazna: catch reach; get a hold of kesaznat: able to reach; get a hold of kese: have fun; have good time; fun to be with; enjoyable; winter keseankamat: stare keseankat: stare keseat: creates; made keseđahjijes: very short keseđeves: very attractive keseđines: groan kesekađeseke: make loud report (as cannon or gun) kesekah: slides fast kesekas: slides fast kesekavases: goes at high speed; move fast kesekavaz: goes at high speed; move fast kesekave: loud kesekaves: talk loud; makes a loud noise with voice; shouts kesekavet: flow swiftly; swift current kesekavevoves: speak loudly; speak quickly; speak loudly and quickly kesekavines: snort; snore loudly kesekavipes: moving fast; scooting along quickly kesekavlames: breathe hard and fast kesekavtah: make loud noise; make loud sound kesekavtohses: make loud sound with voice Kesekevekuz: December; winter moon kesekevi: associated with winter; winter one; associated with winter; winter one keseko: old man; elderly man kesekovah: get old kesekoves: become old; he/she is aging kesekoviđo: old woman; elderly woman kesekuđo: old female animal kesekuhamises: act like an old person kesekulekas: walk like an old person kesekuzmu: old animal kesemah: have strong odor; have strong scent kesemahazake: very large and round kesemahazses: very large and round kesemas: have strong odor kesemrekinas: very strong kesente: cry hard; wail kesentoh: sang kesepalat: relieve an itch by scratching; scratch kesepat: painful bite; hurt by biting; hurt by biting hard kesepatoh: scratch; relives an itch by scratching kesepeah: itchy kesepeases: finished drying kesepeate: finished drying kesepinkevi: eczema; itchiness kesepis: itchy kesepovalat: want very much; covet kesepovat: wants very much; covet kesetat: hit hard; beat-up badly kesetermat: think highly of; especially fond of; extremely fond of; proud; invent kesetesen: get hurt badly (from a fall or an accident) kesetet: invent; think highly; fond; really, especially, or extremely fond of; proud; value kesetoh: finish making kesezepalat: wash kesezepapalat: sponge bath; hose down kesezepaparses: wash slightly and hastily; take sponge bath; cursory bath kesezepapatoh: wash slightly and hastily kesezeparses: wash self; take bath kesezepatekenkevi: object pertaining to washing kesezepatekes: wash (floors) kesezepatoh: wash kesezetađes: wash clothes; do laundry kesikove: scratchy; causing itchiness''(of garment)'' kesikoves: scratchy; causing itchiness''(of garment)'' kesiođovas: very sick kesisat: sew kesite: quick scratch; a distracted scratch; scratch with an object kesitoses: scratch self (like an animal) kesiz: sew keskajes: little bit keskapalat: leave a scratch mark; scratches keskapatoh: leave a scratch mark; scratches kesoh: lock in; lock kesohat: lock up kesohes: has a strong odor kesohon: fun time; lots of fun! (interjection) kesohpes: closed; shut kesohses: feel the burn badly; get a bad burn; get a painful burn; ready cooked; cooked kesohte: closed; shut; ready cooked; cooked ket: frozen over (water); both ketađes: spiteful ketahases: muscle ache; sore muscles; sore (of person) ketahe: muscle ache; sore (of body part) ketahes: sore (of body part); sore muscle ketahtoh: throw off from the top ketajalat: take with bare hands ketajases: take with bare hands ketajatoh: take with bare hands ketalat: take down; unload; remove from; let off ketanat: hunt; track; chase; seek; spiteful ketantekes: hunter; gatherer; spiteful person ketantoh: hunt; strive to obtain; gather; work to earn ketapah: sink into water; sink into liquid ketapas: sink ketapekis: sing ketapes: dive; go under water ketapetesen: dive; duck underwater ketarhalat: take out of ketarhatoh: take out of ketarhivalat: take out by scraping; digging out ketarhivat: dig out ketases: get down from the top; get out of ketatoh: take down from the top; unload; remove from the top or inside ketaz: get off atop; get out of ketemetesorteje: all killed ketiđeno: harvester; harvest man ketines: harvest crops''(of roots, tubers, potatoes, carrots, turnips)'' Ketkevekuz: November kevahaz: it is fell by the wind Kevahsen: It is blown down by the wind kevajot: long for; yearn for kevalat: place on the top kevapan: top of the head kevases: move slowly kevatezekovat: sadden by his/her departure kevatoh: place on the top kevaz: moves onto the top; move slowly; heat lightning kevazako: at the top of the falls; Pabineau keve: is a slowpoke; slow-moving; is a slowpoke; slow-moving keveah: fall down from upright position; fall over from standing position; topple from standing position kevesen: lie on the top; hungry kevezmalat: lay on the top; lay on top of kevezmatoh: lay on the top; lay on top of kevi: up above; upstairs kevipes: run onto the top; run slowly; goes slowly kevis: falls over from upright position; topple from standing position kevjeahis: feel chilly; have chills kevjes: feel cold kevjinevjes: feel hands cold kevke: force it''(that is upright)'' down with one's weight kevkovat: force ...(that is upright) down with one's weight kevne: otter kevsat: topple by cutting; fell (by cutting) kevtahsekes: feel cold feet kevtat: knock down kevte: knock down kevtohalat: circling with; spin around kevtohases: circle; turn around; go around kevtohatezekatorteje: chase around in a circle kevtohatoh: circling with; wave around; spin around kevtohaz: circle around; goes around kevtohazakalat: turn around to point in opposite direction; pass around kevtohazakatoh: turn around to point in opposite direction; pass around kevtoheah: spin; turns by itself kevtohizmalat: push around in a circle kevtohizmatoh: push around in a circle kevtohopeateje: sit in a circle kevtohopekalat: swing around kevtohopekatoh: swing around kevtohopelat: wrap around kevtohoper: wrap around; hang around perimiter kevtohoporteje: sit around in a circle kevtohuvartorteje: follow one another in a circle kevtohvases: circle; goes around; turns; spin kevvo: earthquake kevze: toppled by the wind; blown over by the wind; blown down; topple by cutting; fell (by cutting) kez: just a minute!; hold on!; while; during kez mo: before kezeđovas: sick; ache; hurt; sore; uncomfortably sore kezeđoveankankoses: appear sickly kezeđovetohses: sound sickly kezekajalat: get ready; prepare kezekajataz: prepared kezekajatoh: get ready; prepare kezekaje: prepared; ready kezekajis: have patience; measure up to; able kezekajohoz: lies ready kezekalat: put to sleep; make disappear kezekamu: blurred; looks wide; appears wide kezekamuses: blurred; looks wide kezekamuvalat: make vanish; make disappear; dissolve kezekamuvases: disappearing; dissolving; vanishing kezekamuvatoh: make vanish; make disappear; dissolve kezekamuvaz: dissolving; disappearing; vanishing kezekamuveah: fade away; fade out of sight kezekamuvis: fade away; fade out of sight kezekapes: sits ready; prepared kezekapokoves: stand ready kezekas: lost kezekases: disappear; become invisible; wide; become wider kezekate: ready; prepared kezekatesen: disappear in flash; vanish kezekatez: disappear in flash; vanish kezekatoh: make disappear; make wider kezeke: wide; wide kezekeahases: has a broad back kezekejahsen: fly over kezekejalat: place over; put over kezekejases: go over; climb over; pass over kezekejatoh: place over; put over kezekermat: hold dearly; reluctant to part with kezekerta: hold dearly; reluctant to part with kezekirmahanas: have broad shoulders kezekis: drift off to sleep; pass over in the air kezekisen: pass over in the air; fly over kezeko: today kezekok: heavy kezekonases: carry''(by hand)'' heavy load kezekor: heavy kezekorhe: wide and deep (canoe chair) kezekotat: catch red-handed; catch by surprise kezekotezek: just in time; get there on time before it departs; get there on time just before it starts kezekotezekovat: caught in the act; catch by surprise; catch on time kezekotezmas: on time (for); just in time kezekozođat: overhear kezekozot: overhear kezenokove: hurt; uncomfortably sore; ache kezenokoves: ache; hurt; sore kezep: dull; blunt; not sharp kezepađenkevi: dryer kezepahami: end of the world kezepasases: cured; dried out kezepasat: dry kezepasaz: cured; dried out''(wood)'' kezepases: dry kezepate: dry kezepaz: dry kezepeson: belt kezepokovalat: lie kezepuđat: defeat (in game); beat (in game) kezepuđes: wins; win by overcoming kezetat: beat-up; finish beating Kezete: Saturday kezete: finish playing''(instrument); able to play instrument; finish beating; finish hitting '''kezetoh': make dull; make it blunt kezetonepelahan: gallows kezlases: turn ripe kezlat: make dull; make blunt kezlazate: turn ripe kezle: stink kezmahalat: shove kezmahtoh: shove kezmalat: push; take by shortcut; bring by shortest route kezmapeves: strange looking; weird looking; unusual looking kezmarkivalat: make someone see things that are not there; perform magic kezmarkivas: see things that are not there; see a mirage; see an optical illusion kezmarkivatekes: do magic tricks; produces illusions kezmarkivatoh: make someone see things that are not there; do magic kezmases: take shortcut kezmatoh: take or bring by shortest route; take it on a shortcut; push kezmekes: shove; shapely; well·built; well·proportioned kezmises: speak in odd or unusual way; speak with a heavy accent kezmnah: before kezmohjalat: push; push (with vehicle); push (by hand) kezmohjatoh: push; push (with vehicle); push (by hand) kezmohjekes: give a quick push; give a quick shove kezmpeses: strangely dressed; well dressed; fancily dressed keznapeves: have a tired look kezne: tired keznes: tired keznetohses: tired sounding voice keznolat: make tired keznte: shortcut kezntezek: move by bumping; shove kezntezekovat: move by bumping ki: sharp; sharp; house; home kiatas: have cold; take cold kiđo: near; close by kijakomat: closely related to kijapes: near·sighted kikađeno: teaser; jokester kikađevat: use in spite of; use in spite of condition; use forcefully; aggravate; tease; do for spite kikajalat: force; rape kikajases: argue kikajemat: goad; dare; urge on; taunt; reply sarcastically or meanly; answer back kikajimekemat: send home against their will; send home forcefully kikajot: use in spite of condition; force self; aggravate kikankon: pole (for poling boat) kikas: still; in spite of; yet kikases: tease kikasmat: forcefeed; forcefully give food kikatakanot: exaggerate kikatanemat: exaggerate about; render worst than is; render better than is kilevi: your''(singular); yours(singular); your(singular); yours(singular)'' kilijenat: tickle kilise: ticklish kilises: ticklish kimas: have difficulty; have hard time kimivat: give a hard time to kimot: give a hard time kinojen: proud; prideful; look proud kipesah: rain kipesajis: shower; rain slightly kipesan: rain kipesanamu: misty; looks like rain; looks like it's going to rain kipesanamuveah: rain clouds approaching kipo: eagle kir: you (singular) kisat: finished cooking kises: cooked kite: cooked kitohopokovases: turn around while standing; turn about while in standing position kivajeah: honest; fact; true; so kiveđađo: muskrat root (cold remedy, mix with liquid or chewed); cold remedy kiveso: muskrat kiz: finished cooking; completed action; already happened kiz sah: long ago; once upon a time ko: wave koholivejis: baby chickens; chick koholives: chicken; hen kohvalat: grab kohvatoh: grab kohvi: what kohvi nes: what is this?; what is that? kohvi ta: what about it?; what for? kohvi ujes: what for?; why? kokomen: thornberry; hawthorn berry kokomenahse: hawthornberry bush; thorn apple bush koler: kerosene; coal oil kolomat: request; ask for komveđikahan: hieroglyphics; character used to write Keva komveđikekes: writes using Keva hieroglyphics; writes using old Keva hieroglyphics komves: sucker (fish) konđazake: rocky; rocky texture konđo: stone; rock kontes: pebble; small stone; small rock kopeđekes: trap beaver kopes: beaver kopoh: bubbling spring korđevi: cross korđevtases: crucifix; crucified korđevtoses: cross oneself Korjevtos Đave: Good Friday korpakes: maggot korviđi: pork korviđome: lard; pork fat korvijis: piglet; young pig korviz: pig; hog; swine kosmo: outside; outdoors kotalat: pour kotan: town; up the mission kotanases: go to town; go up mission kotapivalat: desalinate; desalt (by soaking in several changes of water) kotapivat: desalinate; desalt by soaking in several changes of water kotatas: pour for self kotatezetoh: spill kotatezmat: spill kotatoh: pour kotekes: spill; spill intentionally kove: wavy (of sea) kovejeđape: spider web kovejes: spider; cancer kovin: marrow bone kovovo: pine kukuvez: owl; screech owl L la: club (in cards) lađo: playing card lahan: wound; gash; cut lahpelahan: drape; wooden hoop support around inside of wigwam lahpesote: apron lahson: sheet lajijahan: glove laka: cellar; basement; underground food storage lakitahan: file; filing tool lakor: cord of wood lalanza: barn lalem: cream lalemamu: cream colored lalemamuses: cream colored lalisin: satin; silk lamahan: dipper; ladle lame: underneath; under; inside lamekevi: slip lamen: so; therefore; thus lamit: palm (of hand) lamokovom: interior of the house lamovesmnahse: serviceberry bush; billberry; shadbush (juneberry) lampoh: bottom of lake; bottom of river lanhamu: underground lanhavan: undershirt lanso: twenty·five cents lapae: tub laparđi: holy water lapatin: holy water sprinkler lapavjijeđi: tin lapekođes: have smallpox lapekos: smallpox; smallpox mark lapelaz: flax seed lapelez: yard (of measurement) lapevo: rooster lapez: finally; eventually lapolosan: prison; jail lapor: bowl lapote: spy glass; telescope lapotir: binoculars lapover: frying pan laputahan: snare laputahanekalat: set snare laputahanekes: set snares lapuvan: three masted sailing ship lasis: plate laso: soup lasopejis: savory; summer savory latahson: bucket; pail; chamber pot latahsonalah: equivalent to pail; pail full latan: blacksmith latolavo: bull lavoh: butcher knife; bread knife; hunting knife lavohsat: cut with knife lavohtat: strikes with knife lavohte: strike with knife lazakokotem: card playing time; card playing place lazakolavo: plank; board lazakovavo: snowshoe lazakuvahan: card game lazakuves: plays a card game leđahan: weaving; knitting Leđi: Jew leđo: strawberry; red raspberry; berry leeave: originate from; belongs there; from there leeaves: originate from; belongs there; from there lekepelahan: window shade; blind; curtain lento: deer lepi: foot (in measurement); feet (in measurement); twelve inches lezhen: clothes trunk; coffin; casket lipeneken: basket lipetenape: ash strip (for weaving baskets); splint (for basket making) lisote: language lođahan: word; news lođatin: spit; saliva lohnemas: have bad breath lohontis: gull; seagull lohoves: star; dormer lohten: trap lohtenekalat: to trap; set trap for lohtenekes: trap; set traps Lohvezetahan: (basket) hoop lokovahan: task; work; job; jobs lokovahanatekes: bothersome; nuisance lokovahanes: bothersome; troublesome lokoveđođo: worker; female worker lokoveno: worker; laborer lokoves: fortunate; lucky loz: log loznin: bannock; dough; biscuit lozokapeves: fib; tell lies; tell tall tales luđeđevases: perform duties of prospective daughter·in·law; become a prospective daughter·in·law; become a daughter·in·law luđeđeves: is a daughter·in·law luđovevases: becomes a son·in·law lumahan: gossip; rumor; hear-say lumahanekes: spread rumors; spread gossip; spread hear-say lusen: fire poker; furnace poker luveto: female mammal luzjis: youngster; young boy; kid M mađamu: blackish; darkish mađamuses: blackish; darkish mađapetesen: glance mađatar: eat a little; snack; eat marginally mađe: lives simply; unsophisticated; make do; live marginally; black; black; white birch tree; white birch bark mađeđi: porcupine meat mađeseman: pin cherry mađesemanahse: pin cherry tree; cherry tree mađesemose: birch genus mađez: young birch tree; porcupine mađiđas: have a black beard mađijas: black·bottomed mađineses: dark complexioned; dark tanned mađohses: darkened from fire; dark tanned mađohte: dark tanned; darkened by fire mađokvalat: keep in time with; follow mađokvat: keep in time with; follow mađoluves: do odd or simple jobs; handyperson mađomas: frugal; manages with minimum resources mađomemajes: lives simply; lives marginally mađopat: eat scraps; eat a bit of mađot: eat a bit of; eat leftovers of mađotemovat: trim hair mađotezekevi: head cheese mahađat: loan; lend; let somebody borrow mahađi: temporary replacement; temporary replacement mahah: big and round (cylindrical); big (in girth) mahakve: big waves; heavy seas mahalat: enlarge mahamekevases: go by land mahamekevo: land; ground mahan: pipe (for smoking) mahanas: outwitted; baffled by situation mahaniđah: loaded to brim; overloaded mahapas: big headed maharhivas: have large eyes mahatoh: enlarge mahazake: large and globular; large and round; plump; bulbous; rotund mahazateas: have a big and round belly; plump; corpulent; rotund mahazses: large and round; plump; bulbous; corpulent; rotund mahezeke: wide; broad; expansive; wide; broad; expansive mahezhonas: have a big nose mahijas: have big buttocks mahinas: have big nostrils mahitnas: have big hands mahitoles: have a big boat mahohonekatas: have big legs (in girth); have thick legs mahohses: big (in girth); big and round (cylindrical) mahoitnas: have big arms (in girth); have thick arms mahsetas: have big feet mahtonas: have big mouth majases: leave; move; go majeahalat: scold majoheah: wobble majohis: wobble makasan: store makitahan: saw makos: dress makotah: wear a dress makvases: bow down; bow makveđat: bow to; nod to makvetoh: bow to; nod to mala: at home; where I'm from malapes: see poorly; bad eyesight; failing vision malases: not doing well (health); progressing slowly malatar: eat little; eat poorly; eat inadequately Male: Virgin Mary male: lazy maleat: bother; handle; mess around with maleđi: mountain maple; soft maple malekatas: weak legs or feet; fragile-legged; feeble-legged; frail-legged malekevas: equal or equivalent to barrel malekevo: keg; barrel malekivat: play with; amuse malekot: play with; amuse malihvansa: hazelnut malihvansamose: hazelnut bush; hazelnut tree malimat: mock; tease malive: grow at a slow pace; weak growth; feeble growth malives: grow at a slow pace; stunted growth; undersized growth; feeble growth; marry malivote: marriage malokonas: have weak back malos: sailor mamonisah: snow heavily mamonisalat: love very much; like very much mamonlah: rain heavily man: mocassin manakes: fight; struggle manakevahan: fight; struggle; battle manakeveno: fighter; warrior manat: fight or struggle against; mountain manteje: fight mantem: war; battle mapoz: pocket marđalat: get blood on marđatoh: get blood on marđe: bloody marđeah: bleed marđeđes: young marđes: youngster; young person; bloody marđis: bleed marđo: blood marhomat: eat marhot: eat marjas: stagger slowly marpaleves: doctor marpaleviđo: woman doctor; female doctor marteđi: hammer martevsat: cause to bleed by cutting martevte: cause to bleed by striking martevtez: bleed as a result of a fall martevtezetoh: causes to bleed by a fall martevtezmat: cause to bleed by a fall martevze: cause to bleed by cutting masahases: takes advantage of the situation masahtekes: instigate mat: fight or struggle against matahatoh: pull on to make sound (as bell) matahtat: pluck (as string); tug (a string); pull (a string); jerk (a string) matahte: pluck; tug (a string); pull (a string); jerk (a string) matamases: walk towards the road; heading towards the road matamasontekes: wades through snow towards the road matat: spank; beat mate: beat; spank; thrash mateđi: hammer matelovat: shoot at mater: shooting at matesen: shaking matez: shake matoheah: sway matohis: sway matoz: tomato mavanter: piled together mavataje: share expense; chip in maveateje: gather; swarm (as bees) maveome: formal gathering; formal meeting mavesetesen: contract; cringe; fall in heap; crumple from a fall; shrink from mavesetez: contract; cringe; crumple together mavesetezek: crumple with feet; kicks it together mavesetezekovat: crumple; crumple with feet; kicks it together mavetaje: gather together; hold meeting mavevortađahan: joyful time; joyful occasion mavevortases: become ecstatic; very happy or pleased mavi: tobacco mavije: gather together; congregate mavilor: very good maviluses: very good mavineso: hunchback mavkame: corpulent; fattest mavkames: corpulent; fattest mavkemat: include in the count mavkerjes: calculate; figure; add (in mathematics) mavket: include in the count; add (in mathematics) mavluvalat: include in the repairs; include in the work mavluvat: include in the repairs; include in the work mavo peli: very new; very new mavo peses: packaged with; inside with; included mavo pete: included in; included mavo venje: very bad mavo venjes: very bad; worse mavolaje: gather up mavotases: gather; collect mavotohor: gather up; collect mavpes: bunched together; included mavpeses: bundled mavpete: bundled up; tied together mavsalat: build a fire in the stove or furnace mavsatas: make fire inside; start and maintain a fire in a stove; heat source mavsatekes: make a fire (in stove or furnace); build a fire (in stove or furnace) mavte: collect; save; gather together; included; bunched together mazakerkes: estrange; separated (in marriage) mazakermat: hate; loath; detest mazakerta: hate; loath; detest mazholaje: store''(pl); put away(pl)'' mazhotases: put things away; store; save up; accumulate mazhotat: quickly hide mazhote: quickly hide; temporarily hide; put away quickly or temporarily; save temporarily (slang) mazhotohro: store (plural); put away (in bulk); put away (plural) mazhvalat: put away; store; save mazhvatases: jailed; put away (in mental institution); put away; store mazhvatoh: put away; store; save me: still; yet; more; anyway me a: more again; still again; some again me eska: a little more; a bit more; some more! me kohvi: anything else?; still what me pa: anyhow; anyway Me tale: How is he/she? me ven: anyone else meađave: midday; noon; middle of day meave: in middle; between meavipah: middle of night međahaz: make a fluttering sound; make a flapping sound međahsen: makes a fluttering sound; makes a flapping sound međajis: baby; child međalat: revive međamu: looks bad međat: doubt; disbelieve međatar: makes a sound when eating međatoh: makes a sound in handling it međavesen: wobbly; unbalanced; tipsy međavez: wobbly; unbalanced; tipsy međe: difficult; hard to do; makes a sound by stirring or bustling about međekat: need; need the services međekes: need; has use for; could use; require međeketoh: need; has use for; could use; require međekezek: bad weather međelovas: heard sounding off in anger; heard bellowing (as moose) međemah: taste bad; bad odor međemas: taste bad; bad odor međemes: heard laughing međen: heard talking međentoh: heard singing međevalat: scrape off; pry off (with hands or tool); rub off međevat: scrape off; pry off (with hands or tool) međeves: grow off; strip off bark (birch) međez: ringworm međohamises: hard to get along with; have bad disposition međohsen: heard snoring međosat: reheat međotahanas: crave međoves: heard talking međovit: repeat (what is said); mention again međoz: reheat mejahas: vein mejekamuses: have dirty appearance; look dirty mejekapeves: have dirty face mejes nevse: one more time mejiđi: food mejikomes: wear dirty clothes mekađalat: make a big fuss over mekases: overact; make a big fuss; over react mekatas: barefooted mekatekes: overdo; do more than expected; show off mekaz: overactive meke: snobbish; stuck up; haughty; inconsiderate mekepaje: eat plenty of; eat in abundance meket: eat plenty of; eat in abundance; eat plenty of; eat in abundance meketaje: acquire plenty of; gather plenty; pick plenty; win plenty mekete: acquire plenty of; gather plenty; pick plenty; win plenty meketer: acquire plenty of; gather plenty; pick plenty; win plenty meketermat: think highly of; overly fond of meketerses: conceited; have high opinion of self meketet: think highly of; very fond of meketetases: highly praised; honored; highly regarded (dmm 02-08-14); prized meketetaz: highly praised; honored; highly regarded; prized mekohomves: dogwood; Red osier dogwood mekos: snob; snobbish person; vain person; stuck up person mekoses: overcharges for labour; overcharges for service; charge a high price for labour mekote: expensive mekotekes: plane (in carpentry) mekotes: expensive mekotezek: bump into; run into mekotezekovat: bump into; run into; run over mekovalat: satisfied with mekovatoh: satisfied with mekozođat: overhear mekozot: overhear mekvas: hatless; bareheaded mekve: stiff; stiff melađahan: toy melađalat: plays with; toy with melađat: plays with; toy with melamu: multi-colored; different colors; variety of colors; many colors; many kinds of things; many sorts of things melamuses: multi-colored; different colors; variety of colors; many colors; many different kinds; many different sorts melaseponas: ten years old melaseponhe: ten years melaser: ten dollars melases: play melasezekah: ten times meleposes: squirm meleses: rich meletases: imagine many things; think about various things melijetesen: wiggle about; dance wildly meliznhvas: hard to please; fussy melođes: bake variety of pastry; make desserts; make sweets melohoz: cook in different ways melohsat: cook in different ways melovejoho: seriously!; honestly! melovese: have different names meloveses: have different names melovit: call by different names; have different names melovitat: name-calling; call by many names; have many names melze: whittle it; carve in different ways; cut in different ways memađahan: life; living memađeno: human being; person memaje: alive memajes: alive memalat: grease; anoint mematoh: grease; anoint memavatahan: used for greasing; greaser (for pan) meme: oily; greasy; greasy memekez: butterfly memi: oil; grease memuvalat: hide; conceal memuvases: hide memuvatoh: hide; conceal memvahanemose: oak tree memvas: wear perfume, lotion or oil men: pick up; choose menahađalat: do carefully and correctly menahađatoh: do carefully and correctly menahanah: weak menahanas: weak menahivalat: pry off; scrape off menahivat: pry off; scrape off menaje: gather; pick up menajejes: frail; fragile; delicate menakives: pull out weeds; pull up vegetables menalat: remove; take off menapah: unscrew menapahat: unscrew menat: pick up; gather; choose; select menataho: harvest (garden) menatoh: remove; take off; pluck menavjes: sensitive to cold; cold-blooded menazate: chip off the protuberance mene: bear fruit meneko: island menenalat: rip off; tear off (or out) menenatoh: rip off; rip out; tear off; tear out menes: bears fruit; berry; fruit; nut menikalat: pull off; peel off; pry off menikatoh: pull off; peel off; pry off menjases: get up from lying position; rise from lying position menjazses: dome shaped; half round menjenohamat: look at up and down or from head to toe menke: bare; bare menpat: bite off menre: gather; pick up mensepokoves: now standing from a lying position mentat: beat out''(in a game); knock off; remove by striking '''mente': knock off; remove by striking; bite off menze: cut off merhameke: uneven; hilly (of ground or floor) merkahanapas: bald (headed) merkajes: have strong grip merkalat: harden merkapekez: tough and stringy merkases: harden; solidify merkatoh: harden; stiffen; strenghten; build or make strong merkaz: harden; solidify merke: hard; hard merkeahases: muscular; tough merkekes: solidly built merketas: courageous; brave merkinah: strong merkinas: strong merkitahanas: have strong neck merkoses: have all kinds of dreams merluves: do different kinds of work merpeket: flow in many directions mersat: carve different ways; whittle; cut in many ways or directions mertohses: makes different sounds with voice mervejases: mixed emotions; apprehensive about the future; imagine many possibilities mervezekas: nightmare; frightened (from nightmare) mesahanitat: knock down; collaspes as a result of a punch mesajetat: fumble; unable to catch mesajete: fumble; unable to catch mesakvalat: place against mesakvatoh: place against mesakvezmatoh: lay up against mesakvizmalat: push up against mesalat: swallow; miss making a connection with; miss appointment; miss rendez·vous mesatames: swallow mesatoh: miss making a connection with; miss appointment; miss rendez·vous; swallow; swallow slowly meseapoh: stir meseapohat: stir meseapohtat: stir fast with an instrument meseapohte: stir (with an instrument) meseat: infect; influence; affect meseđos: small rag meseđovi: incapable of running mesekes: swallow quickly; cook; camp cook mesemat: report on; tell on mesenos: rag mesimis: incapable of walking mesiseah: get raggedy mesisis: dressed raggedly; get raggedy meskis: undergo rigor mortis; get stiff met: doubt; disbelieve metahajalat: take in bare hands metahajases: take in bare hands metahajatoh: take in bare hands metahajes: holds in bare hands metahajetat: grab in bare hands metahasen: lay on bare surface metahate: on bare surface mete: aspen; poplar metetekes: knocking; pounding metevjimes: heard growling (as dog) metevtemes: heard crying metiz: tree meto: beside; aside; on the side of metoheah: go down to; come down to; descend in elevation metohis: descend in elevation; go down to; come down to metohvalat: bring down to; take to lower land; take to lower elevation metohvatoh: bring down to; take to lower elevation; take to lower land metohvevses: move to lower land; move down to metokonah: stormy mevae: middle mevalat: make red mevamu: reddish mevamuses: reddish mevasalat: attach; stick on; glue on mevasatoh: attach; stick on; glue on mevatahan: rouge; blushing powder mevatas: put on a rouge mevatetesen: flash red mevatetez: flash red mevatoh: make red mevazake: red and round mevazapes: attached mevazate: attached mevazses: red and round meve: red; red mevejes: beet mevesahases: turn red; blush mevesahses: ruddy complexion; red faced; red cheeked meveses: pick berries mevleakovi: dinner (noon meal); lunch time meal; noon meal mezek: in prime mezeke: sorry; regret an act mezeker: big mezeki: big mezekijijes: somewhat big mezen: receive; get; catch mezenat: catch; receive; get possession mezenatoh: mend; patch; repair mezenisat: patch; mend; sew mezeniz: patch; mend; sew mezepat: tasted; tasted by eating; savored mezepohe: flooded mezet: taste mezetezek: miss; miss a connection; arrive too late for mezetezekovat: arrive late and miss someone entirely; miss meeting someone because of timing mezetezmas: miss a connection; miss; arrive too late for mezeto: oakum mezeton: ace of spades mezhanalat: lay down; put down mezhanases: go down to the ground or floor mezhanatoh: lay down; put down mezhanepes: crouching position mezhanis: collapse mezhanitelovat: take down by a shot mezholes: pierced (by nail or sliver) miđahan: meal mijan: excrement; feces mijanokovom: bathroom; outhouse; washroom mijes: eat mijis: turtle; tortoise min: axe minat: axe handle mirkiđeno: strong person mivalat: thankful for; grateful mivat: thankful for; grateful mivejemahan: table fork mivetermat: remember; call to mind mivetet: remember; call to mind mo: oyster mo nem: not too much; not very good; not impressive mođat: lick mođatames: lick mođavekes: cut logs; cut beams mođavo: log; beam mođes: miss; lonesome mođi: handkerchief; kerchief mohopah: wine mohpe: bloated; swollen mohpes: bloated; swollen mohva: no mohva kohvi: nothing; not anything; none mohva ven: nobody; no one molen: mill; machine molenjis: sewing machine molomves: groundhog; woodchuck monđevat: persuade; persistent persuasion; coax monmo: oyster monsapes: look persistently monsas: persistent monsot: persistent in doing monte: bag; sack montes: little sack; small bag morhat: dig out; shovel something morhes: dig; shovel mosekalat: strip; clean out; undress; remove mosekases: undress; remove clothing mosekatoh: clear; strip mosekazses: smooth and round moseke: bare; empty; clear; bare; empty; clear mosekez: sky mosekolat: undress; untrim mositases: clear by cutting; clear by chopping off mositaz: clear by cutting; clear by chopping off mositekes: cutting underbrush; clear brush or thicket by cutting mospes: mink mot: do not; don't mota: because movin: bear movines: bear cub movinevhamises: temperament of a bear movinome: bear grease; bear oil mozokazapes: protrude; stick out mozokazate: protrude; stick out mozokipes: run out to an open area muđo: piece mujekahan: lumbering; forestry mujekes: cut lumber mujikan: wooden house mujis: pup; puppy; young dog; small stick munez: thief mupote: chair mus: dog; stick; wood; piece of lumber; pile of lumber muses: small piece; a bit musmen: raspberry mutat: beat with a stick mute: beat with a stick N na nas: that's all; the end na ta: first; first of all; the beginning na tođo: at that time; then na toh: it shall be so; it is said (that); all right; O.K. nađah: know how to swim nađahalat: skillful in handling; competent in doing nađahatoh: skillful in handling; competent in doing nađas: fifth; fifth person; five·card nađatateje: share evenly nađatoh: halve; divide in half nađaveđovatekes: good cook; excellent cook; know how to cook nađe: self sufficient; know how to get by; know one's way around; worldly wise; clever nađen: someone nađenalat: tear in half nađenatoh: tear in half nađene: torn in half; torn in half nađentoh: know how to sing; good singer nađenzokumas: know how to answer back nađi: fifth one; fifth one nađođes: know how to cook; good or excellent cook nađohoz: slice in half nađohsat: slice in half; cut in half nahalat: remove from water nahapelat: rope in from water; reel or rope to shore; reel in from water nahapelaves: pull out of water by rope or fish line; remove from water nahaper: rope in from water; reel in from water; remove from water by rope nahapis: remove net from water nahases: get out of water nahatoh: remove from water nahta: abandon; leave behind nahte: stop abruptly; bring to a halt; interrupt najeilajes: go to get ready; start to pack; go get prepared; go to get dressed najekas: strong desire; yearn for najekatekes: go hunting for eels najeneeamat: go to look in on; go to take a brief look; go to glimpse at najenpas: go get some sleep najeputahnes: bat; nocturnal flying mammal najeteamovekes: go moose hunting najevzkes: go fishing najiđevas: go to defecate najijahan: glove najikot: to attend service; to attend church najiloloves: ask permission to marry daughter najis: nit; parsitic insect egg; young parsitic insect najitantekes: goes to hunt nakemat: send for; place an order naket: send for; place an order naketekes: place an order; send for nakohom: ice skate nakuseđe: sunny nakuseđi: clock; watch nakuses: sun nalakes: energetic; swift; eager nan: five (in counting) nanah: fives (in cards); fives (in sizes); fives (in pairs or more) nanamalat: rock (baby); swing nanamatoh: rock; swing nanameahavi: rocking chair; swing nanamis: rock; swing nanamoheah: sway; rock from side to side nanamohis: sway; rock from side to side nanan: food (baby talk) nankon: fine·tooth comb nankoses: comb hair with fine·tooth comb nanmevo: immediately; right away nanra: five inanimate objects nas: all nas kohvi: something; everything nas tame: everywhere nas ven: everybody nasahonkivas: fit handle in or on (axe or hammer) nasahonkivat: fit handle in or on (axe or hammer) nasalat: put on; don nasapah: screw on; attach by screwing on nasapahtesen: entangle; get caught on nasapahtez: entangle; get caught on nasapotahan: earring nasatoh: put on; don nasekes: quickly put on; quickly fasten nasohvatahan: ring nat: mountain natađes: know how to beg nataersotekes: have good judgement; good advisor natahamalat: bring ashore natahamases: go ashore natahamatoh: bring ashore natahan: decoration natahanto: at the shore; at the riverbank nataluves: know how to work; good worker natamanakes: know how to fight; good fighter natamas: good at whatever they do; capable person; handy; handyman; jack of all trades natame: somewhere; someplace natankovas: go shopping natankuses: go peddling; go selling natatohtes: know how to bake; good or excellent baker natelovat: go to buy; go to purchase nater: over there; there; go to purchase; go to buy natezek: go after; chase; try to catch natezekovat: go after; chase nazak: wear nazakohtat: split lengthwise (with heavy blow) nazakohte: split lengthwise (by stiking); split in half (by-striking) nazakohtekes: splitting wood; splitting (by striking with a tool) nazakohvatoh: split (by hand); divide (by hand) nazakovat: wear nazan: shoe nazapes: attached; be a member nazataholat: hitch up (horse) nazate: attached; enmeshed nazatezetoh: hook; jig; catch by hook nazatezmat: hook; jig nazlođat: repeat after; copy ne: far; soon; shortly in time ne vetakoteje: distant relatives or relations neđat: know; recognize neđazato: evergreen needle neđeađoves: know how to tell stories neđetohtes: know how to cook neđomađat: interpret; translate for neđomarđute: interpretation; translation neđomarsevze: interprete; translate nekapivalat: make blind (with light) nekavo: all time; always nekazakin: log (before being cut into specified lengths) nekes: those nekizmalat: push all along the way nekizmatoh: push all along the way nela: those; that nem: he; she; him; her nemeat: see nemetekes: see; have eyesight nemetoh: see nemevi: his; hers; its; his; hers; its nemezek: get; fetch nemezekovat: get; fetch nemove: damp; damp nemovo: they; them nemovovi: theirs; theirs; theirs; theirs nen: know of; recognize nenahases: hurry nenahe: in a hurry; in a rush nenahetet: anxious for; eager for; in a hurry for nenahjijes: light (in weight) nenahjis: light (in weight) nentesen: tremble; quiver; shake; shiver nentez: tremble; shake; shiver nep: dead nepahta: stingy nepajijes: take nap nepalat: put to sleep nepapivas: blind nepas: sleep; asleep nepat: kill nepatas: slaughter own livestock; slaughterer; butcher nepatekes: murder nepatoh: earn; make a killing at something; kill something nepe: sensitive; temperamental; touchy; easily offended; easily agitated nepelat: cure; heal nepet: cure; heal nepetekes: healer; curer nesapohvas: lap (up) nesekatezmovat: trip neseket: drop nesezekah: thirty (in counting) nesopes: triplet netakalat: embarrass netakases: get embarrassed; ashamed; acting shy netake: bashful; shy netakohonalat: shame netapes: critical; faultfinding; nosey netatađahan: wisdom netatases: wise; quick thinker nezeđapokoves: speak truthfully; speak wisely; speak intelligently nezeđe: wise; sensible; of sound mind nezeđes: become wiser; become knowledgeable and wrong; mature; grow into maturity; regain consciousness nezeđetases: recollect; recall; remember; become aware nezeđotesen: come back to one's senses nezepatar: eat while otherwise occupied nezepatejemat: drag along while occupied with something else nezepatejetoh: drag along while occupied with something else nezepes: baby·sit; house·sit nezet: understand neznat: bring along; take along nezne: bring along; take along niamat: look in on briefly; check on briefly; call upon (for visit) niamle: appear as or in blaze; fire becomes apparent niamuvalat: cause to appear; make to appear niamuvatoh: make to appear; cause to appear niapokovases: step into view; step out from behind somewhere in full view niasenekes: appear shining (as sun); shining through (the clouds); come into view with a light source niases: appear; show up niat: look at briefly; check on briefly niaz: appear; show up O ohote: dear; friend; affection term between spouses ohvah: arrive; land; dock okno: sweat omnohon: yellow birch ompohon: bed onkome: ice; icecube onkomijah: wear horseshoes onkomijolat: shoe (horse); fit with horseshoes onkomin: icicle onkomine: icy (in patches) onkomis: horseshoe ontokonođoves: behave a certain way when a storm is approaching ontokonohso: storm oplotahan: law opnolevas: member of government; government employee opnor: government orđođavo: statue orđođo: native woman; aboriginal woman; first nations woman orđotesen: dance native style; dance aboriginal style; dance first nations style orkođahan: ladder; stairs; steps orkovahan: job; work; task orkovahanalat: bother; trouble orlotahan: fence orlotahanat: fence post orlovine: seven; seven (in counting) orlovine tesezekah: seventy ormoveđađo: piece of coal; coal ormoves: mosquito; boil; carbuncle orno: native; aboriginal; first nations person Orno Ađomam: Native mass; Native language mass orno sahamavo: native chief; aboriginal chief; first nations chief ozho: leach ozholođo: lead, gunshot; lead, wheel balancers; sinkers ozholuzokojis: small lead pellet; beebee Ozhorđekuz: May ozhorđikan: toadstool; mushroom ozhorsa: frog ozkote: urine ozmokovalavo: spruce gum oznokokovom: hospital oznokovahan: sickness; illness; virus oznokovas: male westerner oznokoviđo: female westerner oztohon: fir tree; balsam tree; palm frond (used on Palm Sunday) oztohonahse: fir tree; balsam tree oztohonamu: fir color; dark green oztohonamuses: fir·color; dark green oztohonekes: search for fir trees P pahtezme: wolf Pakevom: Easter pekesen: arrive; get there piđi: distribution; welfare pinevhvan: goods for sharing; goods for distribution; goods for relief; relief; welfare poh: spring water; a spring of water S sađevalat: exchange sađevamuvalat: change color sađevamuvatoh: change color sađevases: change sađevatoh: exchange sađevaz: change sađevenkevi: torchlight sađeves: hunt with light (at night); hunt with torchlight (at night); fish with light or torchlight (at night); exchange; swap sađevik: changes the writing sađevikat: changes the writing sađevises: change language sađevit: change name of sađevitat: change the name of sah: long ago sahađetesen: slip and fall sahaleah: sprout sahalis: sprout sahalope: hair ribbon; ribbon sahamađo: lady; female chief; gentlewoman; woman of high rank sahamas: young gentleman sahamaves: boss; chief; supervisor sahamavo: gentleman; chief; man of high rank; big shot sahamukoves: chew (gum) sahaneah: falling level of the snow due to melting/thaw; falling level sahanhapes: lie on the floor or ground; sit on the floor or ground sahanhate: lie on the floor or ground; sit on the floor or ground sahate: needle sahateđah: sensation of pins and needles; having lost the feeling of; numb; sleeping (of limb) sahavi: old; old sahavikan: old house; old camp sahpe: wet; wet sahpeah: get wet; get damp sahpejah: damp; boggy sahpekun: tear·drop sahpekunis: shed tears; forms tears; become tearful sahpijas: have a wet bottom sahpis: get moist sahpisah: wet snow salavapo: salty water; salt water; salted water salavatas: add salt salave: salty; salty salavi: salt saleđatekes: give charity saleđeves: collecting for charity samalat: touch samamat: get a glimpse of samat: get a glimpse of samatoh: touch samohvaneah: becomes watery samohvanis: becomes watery sanhavan: water sanhavanapovah: watery; diluted with water sanhavanoh: water pitcher; water container sankeđes: trim slowly; plow slowly sankevalat: go slowly with; do gently sankevases: go slow; cruise along; saunter along sankevatoh: go slow with; do gently sankevaz: go slow; cruise along; saunter along sankeve anketases: think slowly sankevetermat: trust sankevetet: trust sankevises: talk slowly sankevo: slowly; calmly; carefully; gently sankevovoves: talk softly; talk slowly santat: tap; touch slightly sante: tap; touch slightly santezek: graze; brush against santezekovat: graze; brush against sapahatat: stab sapahe: a hole through (as tunnel); pass through (as tunnel) sapalat: save (from mishap); get through sapan: paste; mush; batter saparhatat: stab; pierce saparhate: pierce or pierce through; stab or stab through; jab or jab through Sapatez: John the Baptiste sapatoh: save (from mishap); get through sapavses: survive sapeve: holy; blessed Sapeve Đevovi: Holy Thursday Sapeve Kezete: Holy Saturday sapeves: saintly; holy; blessed sapin: awl sapon: contrary person''(slang); hair '''sapono': tomorrow sapotahat: last or stay through; endure sapotarhat: dig through sapotases: pass through; go through sapotavses: recover (from illness or an injury); live through (survive) sapotaz: pass through; go through sapotazakeah: penetrate through; poke out of sapotazakis: penetrate through sapotetat: pierce through by a blow; cut or knock through sapotete: pierce through by a blow; cut or knock through sapotetelovat: penetrate or pierce through (with bullet or arrow or compressed air water) sapoteter: penetrate or pierce through (with bullet or arrow or compressed air/water) sapotetezek: kick through; run through sapotetezekovat: kick through; run through sar: shawl sasa: jellyfish satahjen: chill through satat: sting sate: sting sazakato: flying squirrel sazhalez: scallop sazhapes: flat sazhasetas: flatfooted sazhate: flat sazhatesen: fall flat on belly; belly flop sazhato: flying squirrel sazhavejijes: small pot (for cooking) sazhaves: pot (for cooking) sazhe: flat; smooth; flat; smooth sazheejes: crab louse sazhekatas: flat-footed sazhinas: pug-nosed sazrjis: saucer se: elsewhere seavalat: keeps on going with; continue with seavases: keep on going; continue seavatoh: keep on going; continue with seavaz: keep on going; continuing seđahatah: chime seđahaten: bell clapper seđahin: chime; bell seđalat: holler; scream at seđe: lively; smart; active; hard worker; ambitious seđes: holler; scream; shout; back to senses (after drinking) seđevalat: spread around by hand; spread around with tool''(rake)'' seđevat: spread around by hand; spread around with tool''(rake)'' seđi: blaze (of fire); fiery blaze sekalas: spawn; to produce or deposit (eggs) as fishes or frogs do sekalavo: spawn; (eggs) deposited from fishes or frogs sekes: urinate sekevas: rise (sun or moon) sekevekes: have illegitimate child or children; beget illegitimate child or children sekevi: illegitimate child; bastard sekin: sail sekon: last spring sekonejis: spring·born animal sekonis: orphaned animal sekono: next spring sekopahten: buttermilk sekova: widower sekovahzten: straw sekovajis: young widower sekovalat: empty out sekovapatin: rinse (water) sekovatoh: empty out sekove: empty; empty sekpelat: tie tightly sekper: tie tightly sekuđes: young widow sekuđo: widow sekvevi: sweetener sekvo: sweet; sweet sen: past winter senalat: pack down (to make more room) senatoh: pack down (make more room); compact it (jnw) senekes: gulps down the remaining beverage seno: next winter; forthcoming winter sentezetoh: drinks it in one gulp; pack down or compact soemthing inside a container sentezmat: empty a glass or bottle by drinking the remaining beverage; packs down or compacts something inside a container (barrel/basket) by pounding or dropping sepajes: hold in concealment in the hand sepelekalat: spread out sepelekatoh: spread out sepes: stretch; stretch and yawn sepetahan: hide·stretcher sepezetahanosote: safety pin sepi: this morning sepijalat: grasp; grip sepijatoh: grip; grasp sepipah: supple; flexible sepipas: supple; flexible sepivases: close eyes sepives: have eyes closed sepo: river seporkomes: hold under arm; clutch under arm seposalat: bring to point; seal seposatoh: bring to point; seal seposepelat: close by tying with rope or string seposeper: close by tying with rope or string seposepes: closed up; tied shut seposete: closed up; tied shut seposisat: sew closed gap of pointed''(animate)'' article; seam; darn seposiz: sew closed gap of pointed article (as sock or mitt); seam; darn sepotahan: metal file; sharpener sepovijen: hide or conceal in hand sepovijenat: hide or conceal in hand sepsahalat: stick into; penetrate into; pierce into sepujis: brook sesaki: barefooted sesalat: spread out sesarđovepes: have messy hair sesases: wander sesatoh: mess up; disarray; spread sesaz: spread sese: bird; waterfowl seseahavi: birdshot; birdshot shell Sesokole: Jesus Christ sesopaluves: slide; slip sesope: slippery; slippery (due to weather) Sesoz: Jesus set: shore; beach setalat: put aside; set aside setam: in rear or stern (of boat) setases: moves aside setaso: squid setatoh: put aside setaz: moves aside setetahan: someone cherished or valued; someone precious; something cherished or valued; something precious sevađat: tired of listening to someone; tired of listening to repetition; tired of hearing someone sevlokovi: rhubarb sevmis: tired of walking sevnohivat: straighten it out by hand; straighten it out by hand with a tool; straighten out by combing sevre: sour; sour sevtahalat: tow sevtahatahan: barge; raft sevtahatoh: tow sevteas: have stomachache sezeđađes: third one sezeko: mud sezekovapo: muddy water sezekove: muddy sezepases: restless; fidgety; squirm sezepe: noisy; noisy sezepemat: continuously bother or disturb by talking; nag sezepenah: noisy sezepenohses: noisy; snore loudly sezepetah: continuous noise sezepetermat: worry about sezepetet: worry about; preoccupied with; on one's mind sezepetohses: talk noisily; babble on; loud sound''(s)'' made with the voice sezepevoves: blab on; chatter on sezepiateje: involved in relationship; having an affair; fooling around with each other sezepivat: molest; bother with hands sezepomat: often mentions someone who is away; often mentions someone who is absent sezepot: mention often; talk about a lot; talk about frequently; bother it; tampering with; meddle in sezepotekes: molest; unfaithful in marriage; unfaithful with a married person; cheat (in love); act the playboy/girl; cheater''(in love); playboy/girl '''sezlavalat': fry sezlavatahan: fry bread; pancake (fried cake) sezlavatekenkevi: frying pan sezlavatoh: fry sezmohon: sugar; maple sugar sezmohonapo: maple sap; sugar water (for babies); maple syrup sezmohonemah: tastes sweet; tastes like sugar; smells like sugar; sweet sezmohones: sugar ant; honey ant sezmohonoh: sugar bowl siđalat: tired of hearing him/her; tired of hearing repetition siđoves: killed (by accident); killed by getting hit with something; killed by something falling; died; killed sien: dry goods; clothing material; cloth fabric sienjis: piece of material sikalat: slowly sikatoh: do it slowly sike: slow-moving; slowpoke Sikevekuz: March sikises: speaks slowly sikovat: make uncomfortable; irritate; bother; uneasy sikove: irritate; irritates my skin; feels irritating Sikovekuz: March sikver: about or toward spring sikvo: springtime silate: shark simalat: make point (in knitting) simatoh: make point (in knitting) simikes: join together (make point) sin: stocking; sock; bail water (from boat) sinđat: baptize; use first time sinekes: bails water (from boat) sinti: baptize; use first time sioheah: cave in; collapse siohis: falls apart; cave in; collapse sis: three (in counting) sisin: awl sisote: ankle length sock sitahalat: stretch sitahan: stretching; holding a steady tension sitahanat: stretch; holding a steady tension sitahases: stretches sitahatoh: stretch sitahaz: stretches sitahesen: lying stretched out sitaholat: stretch out sitat: strike dead sitelovat: shoot dead sitesen: killed (in accident); killed by falling siton: blabbermouth sizeđas: third one; trey (in cards) Sizeđi: Wednesday; third one sizetah: pair or more of treys (in cards) sođevem: fasting; time of fasting; fast day sođeves: fast soheah: go to higher ground or level; go up (in altitude); go up to the woods sohis: go to higher ground or level; go up (in altitude); go up to the woods sohomus: minnow; gudgeon; sardine sohomvevse: grasshopper; job hopper sohotemes: vomit sohotemon: vomit sohpat: chew sohpes: close by; sit close to sohtames: chew sohte: close by; close to sohtekes: chew (as cud); masticate sohto: chew sohvalat: take to higher ground or level; take him/her/it up to the woods; take up (in altitude) sohvas: eclipse sohvatoh: take to higher ground or level; taking it up to the woods; take up (in altitude) sokolekah: rotten sokolekas: rotten sokormah: taste or smell rotten; taste or smell sour sokormas: taste or smell rotten; taste or smell sour solivi: money; silver solivies: daddy longlegs (spider) solomvo: goose; wild goose sornarjis: bulletin; newspaper; periodical; journal sozopanin: detergent; hand soap T ta: first; west tah: up; above; overhead tahale: grouchy tahamat: hit; jab; punch tahamohezmases: lie down crossways or across tahamohizmalat: push across tahamohizmatoh: push across tahamohpes: positioned crosswise or athwart tahamohte: lie crosswise or athwart tahater: currant tahavajalat: sadden tahavaje: sad; feel depressed tahavan: grilse; young salmon; young salmon after its first return from the sea tahta: hit; jab; punch tahtaloh: salamander tajeke: healthy takalalat: anger; irritate; annoy takalijis: domestic gosling; young domestic goose takalis: domestic goose; domestic duck; feel anger talamu: what color?; what kind? talavte: what is the cost? talavtes: what is the cost? taloveke: what is it used for?; what is its purpose? talovekes: what is it used for?; what is its purpose? tame: where? tan: when; where; ocean tan kohvi: something; what it is; that which; whatever tan lenhase: as soon as tan likeje: as long as tan pa teken: any one; either one tan tez: every time; each time tan tođo: when; whenever; at that time tan ven: whomever; somebody tantekeveno: hunter tape: bow tapeajeskape: fiddle string; violin string tapeajis: fiddle; violin tapeajiskes: fiddler; violinist tapeajistekes: fiddle; play the fiddle tapekeahan: song tapo: two; two (in counting) tapokonah: two days taposeje: two of them tapovair: two dollars tapovajenkevi: tool or object requiring use of both hands tapoveponas: two years old tapoveponhe: two years tapovezekah: twenty (in counting) tapovezekahar: twenty things; twenty (inanimates) tapovezekahevas: twentieth one tapovezekeseje: twenty persons; twenty (animates) tapovipah: two nights tapovohseje: two of something (cylindrical in shape) tapovovas: second one; deuce''(playing cards)'' Tapovovi: Tuesday; second one tapunaje: have two; hold two tapur: two of them; two things tar kez: how come?; why? tarma: of course!; absolutely! taseponas: how old? tases: how much?; how many? tasipah: how many nights? tasokones: on what date; what is the date? tasonat: has how much (many) of?; has what quantity? tata: daddy! (baby talk) tatan: potato tatanes: potato bug tatas: father!; dad tatoje: how old? taz: how much?; some taz ajis: what time is it? tazjijes: portion; bit tazjis: little portion; little bit te: ceiling; top team: moose teamovape: moose thong; moose leather strap; moose leather lash teamoven: moosehide teamovi: moose meat teamovises: moose·call teamume: moose fat or tallow teamus: calf moose teamuves: hunt moose teđat: owe teđes: owe; in debt teđizekonas: rumble (inside stomach) teđoker: same size as; as big as him/her/it; approximate size teđoki: same size as; as big as this/that; approximate size tehat: married tekalat: cool off tekatoh: cool off teke: cold; cold (of weather); night tekekatas: have cold feet tekekezek: chilly day tekeles: small amount or number; not very much tekenin: last summer tekepo: last winter tekepon: last year tekes: cold tekesalat: separate from; set aside tekesapono: day after tomorrow tekese: loner; loner tekesetoh: make separately; build individually tekevelave: night before last tekezepes: sits apart (from others) tekezete: set apart (from others); separate tekezetoh: cool tekezmes: swim tekitnas: have cold hands tekivenos: drunkard tekivote: drunkenness tekonseđi: calendar tekonses: moon; month tekove: be a hinderance; in way tekoves: be a hinderance; in way telađat: thinks hears someone; thinks hears someone say; hear sound like (him/her/it) telah: have such circumference telakepolat: saw telakitoh: saw in a certain manner telakomat: related to someone as such; thus related to someone; related to someone in this way telakoteje: related as such to each other; thus related to each other; related to each other in this way telalat: do in such a way; he/she does it (something) to him/her telarkivases: see mirage; see imaginary thing telarses: at fault (to self); cause own misfortune telases: behave or act in such manner telatoh: do in such a way telavte: worth so much; cost telavtes: worth so much; cost telazake: big and round or oval shaped telazate: pointed in such a way telazses: so big and round or oval shaped tele: be in such a way; be that way; pregnant; shaped like; dressed as such teleah: true; happens teleat: make as such; make so; make that way telekes: shaped like; dressed as such telemah: have such smell; tastes as such telemas: have such smell; tastes as such telemat: tell; he/she tells him/her teletoh: make as such; make in such a way telezetahađases: hears things that are not there; thinks one hears something teliah: seems as such telikihat: stay such length of time telisok: weigh such an amount; so heavy telisokor: weigh such amount telivat: treat so; treat as such teloheah: chilly evening telohoz: cook in such a way; cook thus telohsases: cooked in such a way; cooked thus telohsat: cook in such a way; cook thus telohsaz: cooked in such a way; cooked thus telohses: have such circumference; size of circumference telomat: promise telot: treat so; treat as such; perceive that; seems that; find that teloveke: for specific use; use as; use for telovekes: for specific use; used for teloves: says telovese: named teloveses: named telovit: call by such name telovitat: call by such name telze: cut in such a way; cut this way telzemas: hear tell; hearsay; hear news of something telzet: hear thus; hear something like; hear sound that sounds like temahjotoh: tuck in flaps (in basket making) temakepolat: saw down; cut by sawing temakitoh: saw down; cut by sawing temalat: break in two temalovalat: break off at tail or rear end temalovatoh: break off at tail or rear end temaloveetezmat: break off at tail end (by slamming) temalovekes: snap off at tail temases: breaks off tematoh: break slowly in two by hand; break off a piece; break in two temavinas: hunchback; have a broken back temazsat: cut into segments or chunks temazza: cut into segments or chunks teme: deep temekatas: have foot or leg cut off temekes: snap in two; snap off temenalat: tear or rip temenatoh: tear or rip temene: ripped; torn; ripped temepeas: fifty cents; half a dollar temezekepekes: snap off at neck temitnas: have hand or arm cut off tempat: bite off temve: headless; headless temvepat: bite head off; bite top off temvetat: chop off the head; chop off the top temvete: chop off the head; chop off the top temvez: cut the head off; cut the top off ten: reach; able to reach tenat: reach; able to reach tene: catch up with; catch up to teneah: sweat tensahaz: partition; wall; partitioned tensat: cut; slice; sever (by knife) tentat: chop in two; chop off; cut off tente: chop in two; chop off tentesen: breaks in two tentez: breaks in two tentezekovat: break by kicking or stomping tentezetoh: break in two; fracture tentezmat: break in two; fracture tenze: cut; slice; sever (by knife) tepah: weigh; cold (of liquid) tepahamalat: stands straight tepahamatoh: stand straight tepahame: stand straight up tepahames: stand straight up tepahan: vehicle; sleigh; toboggan; sled tepahapokovalat: stands straight tepahapokove: stands straight tepahapokoves: standing straight tepahat: weigh tepahaz: cut straight; slice straight tepahe: straight in shape; straight tepahekes: straight in shape; straight tepahin: scale tepahopes: sit straight tepahpes: set straight tepahsat: cut straight tepahte: straight tepalat: put on board; put on top tepases: get on; get aboard tepatoh: put aboard; put it on something tepavo: near; handy tepavte: worth price tepavtes: worth price tepeah: enough; sufficient; adequate tepeđatas: add pepper to one's food tepeđi: pepper tepelat: hoist aboard; haul or rope on board tepenez: bedbug teper: hoist aboard; haul or rope aboard tepes: aboard; on or in vehicle tepiketoh: distribute tepinah: strong enough tepinas: strong enough tepis: enough; sufficient; adequate teporsa: goat tepotases: load up; pile on; put in terhamises: act thus; act in such manner terjis: young goat; kid terluve: works in such a way terluves: do such work; works in such a way termnahanah: so weak termnahanas: so weak terpetah: is such length terpetohses: is such height; is such length tersa: goat tersat: cut; cut in such a way terta: eat in such a way; gnaw on tertah: sound like; sound so tertases: think so tertat: hit in such a way; cut or chop terte: cut or chop; hits tertermat: think about as such tertet: think about as such tertohses: sound like; sound so tes: here tesekezek: every day; daily tesepo: every winter teseponas: so many years old tesepovah: go by a horse tesepovjis: young horse; foal; portable work bench (in carpentry); sawhorse tesepovkomahan: horse whip tesepovman: oats tesepovo: horse tesihvah: every fall; every autumn tesipah: every night teson: have so much or so many tesonat: have so many or so much tesonemi: so many kinds tesonemises: so many kinds tetahases: rush; hurry tetahe: hurry; rush tetahetermat: anxious for; eager for tetahetet: anxious for; eager for; in a hurry for tetapo: so happens tetapovalat: treat correctly or appropriately; treat right; do right by; satisfy tetapovatekes: do what is right; do right way tetapovatoh: do right way; do correctly tetapoviđatoh: take right or proper way tetapovisat: sew right way or correctly tetapoviz: sew the right way or correctly tetapuhamises: act accordingly; behave properly tetapusat: slice or cut right way or correctly tetapuz: slice or cut right way or correctly tete: aboard; on or in vehicle; on something (table) tetepohjalat: put arm around waist of tetezek: kick tetezekeves: kick; complain; object tetezekovat: kick tetijalat: roll; roll over tetijatoh: roll; roll over tetijis: roll; tumble tetiz: bluejay tetojentake: so bashful; so shy tevje: have hole; have hole tevmalives: marry out; marry someone from outside of the community tevpokovases: step out or outside; step outside for fresh air tevpokoves: stand outside door; step outside for fresh air tez: every time; every; so much; westwind Tezne: South teznokovas: southerner; male southerner teznokoviđo: female southerner titile: great horned owl titloh: teakettle tođah: go up (stairs); mount (stairs) tođapekes: crawl up tođas: go up (stairs); mount (stairs); swim up stream tođo: at that time tođođovi: run up; run upstairs tođokemat: send up tođoket: send up tođopelat: hoist tođopelave: hoist tođopelaves: hoist tođoper: hoist tođotezekovat: chase up; chase upstairs tohanhajas: paired up (in stud poker) tohmemajeje: co·habit; live together toho: so toho na: is that so?; in fact tohođo: and then toholuveje: work together; work in tandem; work in pairs tohonases: live common·law tohopahjijes: short and string shaped; short (in length) tohopahjis: short and string shaped; short (in length) tohosenke: sleep together; lay together tohozjijes: short and round tohozoke: short and round (globular) tohozokekatas: short·legged tohozses: short and round (globular) tohvahjijes: short; short of something tohveke: together; stay together tokone: hollow; hollow; empty headed toner: legendary strong man with supernatural powers tope: frosted (as tree branch) torkovi: cannon U umluđo: smoke urmuđopah: neap tide; dog tide urmujis: puppy; pup; young dog urmujismes: have pups urmus: dog uzhamoves: born; come into world uzkur: school uzkutaham: educated athlete; amateur V van: gravel; soil; ashes from cremation vanoh: ash bin vatines: heron; crane velovases: search velovat: looks for; search for vemo: loon ver: search verte: nice and warm vet: canoe vetađevet: frown; scowl vezekejeđes: bring to life; born vijis: son; sonny vinah: go by canoe vises: jump (reference to fish) viz: son; boy; little brother Z zankatinatahan: raft (of logs) zonhohon: foolishness; silly; pointless zonhovii: foolish thing; useless object; worthless object zonto: right away; immediately